Wizard101XPirate101: Fates Crossroad
by AnimeFreakIncs
Summary: While searching for clues about his friend who went missing after Avalon was saved, Kieran Moonflame overhears a plot that involves a group called The Armada planning to attack Wizard City and Wysteria in an attempt to banish use magic. With an assassin named "Aegis" conducting both his own and The Armada's plans, Kieran teams up with a pirate from Mooshu named Orion Underwood.
1. Prolouge: Mysterious Plans

_Late night...Wizard City. Stars fill the skys around the Wizarding World, the silhouette of a small ship can be seen approaching Wizard City...as it focuses into the moonlight its flag is revealed...it has a red flag with a black X, a golden rose, with a silver stem.._

"Heh...looks like I finally found it." A robed male with fiery red hair and brown eyes stares at the city for a bit. He sets up a camera, and snaps a photo of the City...it comes out, the photo is in sepia. He waves the photo slightly, and looks at it, letting out a weak smile. He walks in side of the cabin of his ship, and the ship stops moving completely.

_Worlds away, at Skull Island, its the crack of dawn...Avery's Court is unusually empty, two pirates run up the steps leading towards Avery's house..._

"Avery. We're here." The first pirate says loudly. He has blonde hair, and blue eyes. His outfit is red, and is a somewhat common outfit for people living in Skull Island. "What was so important you had to wake us up this early?" He asks annoyed.

"Yes Avery, we'd really like to know. Orion and I were just getting _comfortable_ from our last_ tenure._" The other says. She has pale skin and white hair, and red eyes.

"Yes, Yes...thats _brilliant. _But, I have a mission of utmost importance for you two to fulfill. If you do this, the reward will be well worth your time." Avery says.

"Okay...right...UTMOST importance...and whats my 'reward' going to be? A crappy excuse for a boat again?" The boy says.

"Y-You're still ON about that? Th-that was _AGES _ago! P-plus! If you could overcome vessels with THAT piece of driftwood, you can overcome ANYTHING!" Avery says gallantly, pointing upward.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight. Anyway...so...anyway, whats this quest we have exactly?" The boy asks.

"A spy told me about a plan being conducted by The Armada that involves **destroying **several worlds housing Wizarding Schools. This would help their efforts in attempting to banish magic around The Spiral. While this doesn't affect us directly, in the future it could hold DIRE consequences. To top it off, Boochbeard is the person who really assigned this."

"Why?" The girl asks.

"A long time ago, he said he was saved by a Wizard in the skies of Aquila, and ever since then, he vowed that he would one day return the favor some how." Avery says, as if he were narrating a puppet show.

"Don't you normally have puppets for this?" The girl teases.

"Oh shut it already! I've been busy lately. Plus...its to make the younger pirates less afraid of me. They seem to think I'm a big scary mean old man." Avery says, almost solemnly.

"Well...with Finn followin' you every where you go.." The girl says. "But...I guess we'll accept it."

"Fair enough." Avery says. "Orion. Morgan. I'm counting on you." He says, as the two leave the room hastily.

_On the other side of the spiral, near Avalon, a wizard male riding a white wyvern down toward a small island with a red barn farm, re-purposed as an Inn for travelers, its late night in Avalon.._

The Wyvern lands gracefully, and the male gets off. He is wearing silver robes with a frilled cape. His robes have a diamond checkered pattern of silver and red, and the robes of flame designs on them. He has a hood with a red stripe down the middle, and fire school symbols on both sides of it, along with frilled boots with flame designs with a silver base, and red trim.

"Wait here for the day, alright buddy? I'll fly you to Wizard City tomorrow." He says. He pats its head, and walks inside of the Inn. Upon entering he can faintly here the song "Choo-Choo Zoo" that was performed by a band calling itself "Doug and the Doodles," playing in the background. As he walks toward the main counter, many older customers glare at him. He minds his own business.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinkin'?" The bartender asks.

"No. I'm not. But thats not why I am here...I'm looking for someone." The teen says, pulling down his hood, revealing his spiky green hair, and purple eyes. "He was declared missing a few months ago, and people are searching all over The Spiral for him." the teen says.

"Hmmm. So..whats his name? Is he a bad person? A relative?" The bartender asks. "By the by, my name is Angus. Whats yours kid?" he asks politely.

"His name is Kane Skullthief. He's a good friend of mine...he helped me defeat Malistare. My name is Kieran Moonflame." he says.

"Wait...you're Kieran Moonflame? That Avalonian wizard who defeated Malistare only a few years ago? I'm sorry to hear about your friend. Correct me if I'm wrong but you are from Avalon right?" Angus asks.

"Yeah. I am. Nice too meet you Angus. Anyway...I'm looking for any information on Kane. Here's a picture of him and his girlfriend." Kieran pulls out a photo from his pocket.

"Can't say I've seen him. I'm good with faces...I would've remembered...whats his homeworld?" Angus asks.

"Zafaria...at least...thats what he said. He might've lied but...that wouldn't make sense unless he was from some weird world like Celestia or Skull Island." Kieran says.

"So...your a Pyromancer? My cousin is a Pyromancer." Angus says.

"Thats cool...there aren't many Pyromancers anymore." Kieran says. "Well. Anyway. I'm going to rent a room for the night. I'll ask around a little more afterwards." Kieran tells Angus. He and Angus exchange their goodbyes, and Kieran gives him some gold for the keys to his room. He asks a few other people, who's responses are all the same. Kieran walks upstairs after an hour, and enters his room, and lies down on his bed. "Dammit...Well...I'd better call Wolf." Kieran sighs. He pulls out a small ruby and waves his hand above it, some magic sylphs appear above it, through a small magic hologram, and he waves his fingers above the storm sylph, then a few other symbols, and a face of a red headed boy with yellow eyes is magically emitted from the gem.

"Hey Kieran, whats up?" he says.

"Nothing much Wolf. Couldn't find anything on Kane." Kieran says.

"Damn. Well...anyway, tomorrow it'll be you, me, and Blaze." Wolf says.

"Alright...no one else could make it?" Kieran asks.

"Well, Jessica was on vacation, Amber is studying, and Olivia says she is busy with something at home. She say's hi though." Wolf says. "Well. Anyway. I'm getting tired actually..So I'm going to sleep. Sierra's staying over tonight so, I don't wanna wake her right now." Wolf says.

"Alright, see you then." Kieran says. He waves his hand across the gem again the opposite way of before, and the image disappears.

"I need to wash up." Kieran walks downstairs to the Inn's bathouse area. He dips into one of them, and overhears a voice hastily whispering from behind the door.

_"An Assassin...Damn...What did they find out...I see...wait...you found...good...We have to make sure no other people find its location...The Armada...I got it...well...I got lost...you found it!? Wizard City? I'll follow the coords you gave me...they might CHANGE? What...I see. I have to go...I need to rest." _The whispering stops, and a man walks in. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He undresses and gets into the other side of the rather large bath, starring at the ceiling, not even noticing Kieran.

He looks around and sees Kieran a few minutes later. "O-Oh uh hi."

"Hey...so...uh...what were you talking about..." Kieran asks.

"Work...was it that loud?" The man asks slightly afraid.

"Not really, I couldn't hear anything." Kieran barely lies. After the town sit in silence, the man leaves. Kieran is left pondering what the man was talking about, and if he should worry or not. Later, he heads up to his own room, and quickly goes to sleep.

**(End of Prolouge)**


	2. Chapter 1: Homecoming

_The sun has barely rose. Magnus's small ship heads towards Wizard City. Magnus's first-mate, Konan, A human from Grizzlehiem, is driving, while Magnus reads a informational book on Wizard City...  
_

"It appears that, that wizard that bested Malistare is enrolled here, even a few of his colleges too...interesting." Magnus says satisfied with his find. Magnus looks out the window of the ship, toward Wizard City, as it grows bigger in size, as th_e _ship comes closer, and closer. "Wizard City doesnt really have docks, so find a nice cliff to park by, maybe the shopping district or Olde Town." Magnus tells Konan.

"Alright, sounds fair enough." She says. The Boat heads towards Eliks Edge in the shopping district.

At the arena, Wolf Shard, Kierans friend, is currently dueling two other wizards. "Ugh...really guys, you dont need to take out my teammate.. your just making it easier for me to-"

"Lose? Hahaha, yeah, great isn't it, You think just cause' your storm that your going to be us? Please, everyone knows that the Ice school is way more resistant to magic and Life school is great healers with great accuracy for long ranged and short ranged attacks. Your beat" a snobby, Novice student boasts, his more experienced team-mate, a Magus at the school, is rather quiet. She hasn't said much during the battle.

"C'mon, Alex, your getting a little cocky again." she says to him.

"Sarah! Not now! We gotta beat him, we are so close!" Wolf, while the two bicker, puts out his right hand in front of him, the storm symbol appears, and a purple bolt of lightning hits both of them. The scream in unison, and fall down.

"Heheh, good match guys." Wolf laughs, and helps them up. Alex just stares at the sky.

"Uh, Hey? Good Match? Good Teamwork? You almost kicked my ass and you should be proud? Alex?" Wolf continues on uselessly as Alex stares at the sky. "Hey...whats that ship doing here..." Alex points to the sky, towards a ship, not knowing who is driving it.

"What the...What? Should a ship like that be back at Avalon?" Wolf exclaims.

"Hey, Magnus, theres some wizards down there. You have any dumb ideas for your grand entrance?" Konan teases.

"Actually, Yes." Magnus pops his head out of a small circular window, and looks down at them. "HI THERE GUYS! I HOPE YOUR HAVING FUN! DON'T KILL ONE ANOTHER! ITS NOT FUN TO DUEL WHEN YOUR FRIEND IS DEAD! NO, REALLY, IT ISN'T BECAUSE THEN PEOPLE WILL THINK YO-" as Magnus idiotically yells out his window looking down at the wizards, he fails to notice the airship passing a tower, and hits his head on a wall. "Ow! sonofabanshee!" Magnus's muttering gets quieter as the ship disappears in the distance. Wolf, Alex, and Sarah stare at the sky in awkward silence for a few seconds, until Wolf's teammate, Blaze Moonflame, Kierans younger brother, speaks out.

"The hell was that?" Blaze says. Wolf shrugs, they say goodbye to the wizards they dueled and head towards the spot they planned to meet Kieran at.

_Back at the Inn, the sun has still barely rose. Kieran turns his head, as he wakes up, only to see Cloud, sitting in the room.  
_

"Cloud! Get out! You can't be in here! Shoo! Go!" Kieran is about ready to get out of bed.

He fixes the bed and tidies up the room, and then chases Cloud out. "Just wait down there, It'll only be a few seconds." Kieran walks to the counter and drops off his plates and key from last night, and walks out.

"Its so early, wow...I'll definitely get to Wizard City in time." Kieran says.

"So, you are a wizard huh?" Kieran turns to see the man from last night.

"Yeah. I am. I'm guessing you're in the Armada and that your going to turn me in." Kieran says flatly.

"Actually, no, i was talking to my friend. I know it sounded like i was in the Armada, but trust me i am not. We have been looking for a Pirate thats been attacking the Armada to see if he can aid us in our fight against it. His name is Orion Underwood, he's about your age too." the man says.

"Now, explain to me, what the Armada is doing, and exactly what you were doing last night." Kieran points his sword, the _Winged Deliverance _towards the mans throat.

"Okay okay... no need for killing me..yet. I hope." the man says. "My name is Cedric Skyhaven, my mom and dad where wizards and my sister was to, I am able to use magic, but I never learned how to because I was never interested. You probably passed by me when my friend had told me he was at Wizard City. I told him that magic is 'outlawed' by the Armada, and that is dangerous there. Since I don't really know how to get there from here I needed him to give me directions, I was afraid that you, where a wizard and that if you heard that part of the conversation that you'd blast me to death, and my friend. We sent in a fleet of attackers to hold back the Armada from Wizard City, and lost 12 of our ships. Also I'm sorry about bothering your wyvern, I think the Armada has sent bounty hunters after me, and my friend." Cedric explains.

"Alright, well, follow me. I know how to get to Wizard City from here." Kieran says.

"Wait, couldn't you of just used a world gate to travel between the worlds?"

"Yes, I could of, but flying is a little more fun."

"Did you use any stormgates?"

"I was going to take one back so i could get closer to Wizard City, but i guess I'll have to show you how to get there from here." Kieran says, Kieran hops on to Cloud, and pulls up his hood. "Okay, Try to keep up with, well, whatever you flew here." Kieran jokes.

"I rode a passenger boat...I need a ride." Cedric says. Kieran stares at him for a few seconds, and lets him on Cloud.

"Alright Cloud, lets go." Cloud pulls up his wings, and with one mighty swoop, they are off. They catapult across the skies, and quickly bullet out the sky barrier**_, _**and straight into a skyway, causing them to fly even faster.

"You might wanna hold on tight!" Kieran shouts.

"ALREADY ON IT." Cedric barely shouts as he tries to hold on to Cloud for dear life. They pass Krokotopia, and then Wysteria.

"Its right there!" Kieran shouts, he pulls Clouds left ear gently, making Cloud turn out of the sky way, still zooming, towards Wizard City. They pass through the barrier and Cloud starts slowing down. They are in the South Eastern skies, where most of the Houses in Wizard City are.

"So many different houses." Cedric says.

"Yeah, there's a life house, looks new, ooh cool,that Royal Playhouse is having some kinda party. There's my House." Kieran points to a Massive Fantasy Palace.

"Its huge! And you have your own Kingdom there!?" Cedric says.

"Sorta, Its more like a small city for other wizards or travelers to stop at for a break...Okay we are nearly there, any preferred spots you want me to land you at?" Kieran say, looking at Cedric, the wind messing up his hair really badly.

"Uh sure, Can you land me near Olde Town?" Cedric asks politely.

"How about the shopping district, I gotta meet some friends there. It took us a about a half hour to get here, and they've probably been waiting even longer, so yeah. Its down the street from where I'll land." Kieran says. Kieran slowly lands Cloud behind the Robe shop, where people normally set up trading centers during the weekend.

"Okay, its right there." Kieran hops over the fence.

"Uh hey, mind if I go down this way? I think I saw a ship near that edge." Cedric says.

"Oh Eliks Edge? Uh sure. Thats where I'm headed anyway."

They walk down the street. Just like Wolf and Kieran planned, Kieran meets them at the fountain, just like he said, they where waiting for a few hours. "CEDRIC!" Magnus shouts.

"Oh Magnus! Hi!" Cedric says. "Kieran this is my friend, Magnus, he is the one that came here to teach students about other world cultures and issues." Cedric says.

"Hey. Well, we gotta go run some errands, you enjoy your stay, say hi to Ambrose, and register for a hotel or house rent with Mr Lincoln at Golem Court!" Kieran shouts as He, Wolf, and Blaze run down the street.

"Supposedly another ship landed here this morning. And a boy, followed by a fox, probably Avalonian, walked off it. They were looking for a certain wizard. They couldn't find him." Magnus says.

"I think i did. It could of been that Kieran kid..." Cedric says.

"Well, supposedly, this person he's looking for is at the top of all his classes, I dont think Moonflame is though, But it was a rumor, and it could of changed, a lot. Now we have to find him." Magnus says.

"AFTER, Talking to Ambrose about, 'The Thing' and meeting with Mr. Lincoln, we are going to be here for a while." Cedric replies. The too head towards the commons, and towards the Headmasters tower.

**(End of First Chapter)**


	3. Chapter 2: Fates Crossroad

_Kieran, Wolf, and Blaze walk down the busy streets of the shop district. The streets are packed, people are walking in and out of different shops. They head towards The building across the street from the Robe shop, right next to the wand shop. Its a going to be a restaurant, its owned by one of Kane's friends, Eric Mythbane, who ironically, is actually in the school of storm. _

"Hey Eric" Kieran says flatly, as he walks in.

"Hey Kieran, you brought some friends today huh? More than one, what about your little girlfriend?" Eric teases

"Shut up," Kieran sighs, "She had a test today, you know her...almost always busy with some crap of some kind." Kieran says solemnly. Eric is a friend of one of Kieran's closest friends, Kane Skullthief who recently left Wizard City without a word. Kane was last seen telling his girlfriend, Savannah Mistflower that he was heading back to his home-world for family issues. Kane tells everyone he was from Zafaria, but no one knows for sure.

"Its been a while since you where last here Kieran,...Last time you came here, I think you where helping someone out in Mooshu...Anyway, Oh brave slayer of Malistare, where you been lately." Eric asks.

"Avalon. It was me, only me, Wolf Moonflame, my step cousin Kieran Ravenblood, and Blaze." Kieran answers.

"Hey why didn't Wolf go?" Eric asks.

"Wolf went, I just said he went. Weren't you listening?" Kieran answers, confused.

"No, WOLF." Eric says, in hopes of Kieran understanding who he means.

"Yeah he went." Kieran says slightly more agitated, still misunderstanding Eric's question.

"NO, OTHER WOLF" Eric laughs pointing towards Wolf Shard.

"Kieran, sometimes you amaze me." Wolf laughs.

"Speaking of your brother, Wolf Moonflame, where is he? and Where is Ravenblood too?" Eric asks.

"Ah, they just got asked to tutor some students in Wysteria, or something dumb like that." Kieran says flatly. The group chats and eats food in the soon to be restaurant. Eric has been raising funds for 2 years to make it, and he has finally gotten enough money, he just needed people to be servers. After a few hours, Kieran and the others leave.

"See ya Eric!" Blaze shouts, waving as he and the others walk down the street. "Later! If Skullthief comes back, tell him to come here pronto!" Eric responds.

After walking down a few streets aimlessly the group sits down near the fountain in the shopping district, still bustling with activity even though its late at night. "Man, I am beat. Blaze how about you?" Wolf sighs.

"Kinda. Me and Kieran gotta get some stuff, like food and more furniture, for the old cottage." Blaze says.

"Why?" Wolf asks

"It used to be filled kinda sorta. But when we went to Avalon, I sold some of the stuff there so we could have better weapons. Our old ones weren't really good anymore and the enchantments were kind've useless for wizards of our caliber." Kieran says blankly. "I also ran out of gold at one point and had to auction, a lot of stuff. It was a pain in the neck." Kieran sighs, "But, recently with doing odd jobs around the spiral, I've raised about 35,695 gold. So I should be able to get at least some reagents to at least perform alchemy to make something." Kieran says.

"Well, anyway. I'm off. Ill see you later guys." Wolf says, standing up and stretching. Wolf pulls out a small amethyst, and holds it in the air, above his head, the symbol thats on the floor in the storm tower is magically projected right above the gem, and wolf is gone with a flash.

"So now what?" Blaze asks.

"No idea. I was going to ask the headmaster something regarding Skullthief, wanna come with?" Kieran tells Blaze.

"Why not. Can't be that bad." The two walk down the street. Its nearly empty now, its late, around midnight, they look around to see how many people are still out.

"So Kieran, why is Ravenblood teaching some Pigswi-" Blaze stops, he heard something that caught his attention. A Voice.

"I heard it too." Kieran looks at Blaze. They walk slowly to the corner by the _'Coat of Many Colors' _shop, and hear a voice, coming from down the ally.

_"The best places to Start are Firecat Alley, Triton Avenue and Cyclops Lane if we can remove those powerhouses, the city should be easy to sweep over. Where are you now?" _The voice says.

"Blaze...Don't move" Kieran whispers.

_"Hmm, your at Grizzlehiem? Heh, there's a boat that leads to Northguard in Olde Town, no doubt the same boat leads back to Olde Town...Hmm good point, starting at Firecat Alley and the other spots would be a bad idea. Pyromancers would burn the ships, Diviners would probably weaken the ships a lot, or even total a few, and if we made it to land, Conjurers would probably out number us...But its our best bet, unless we attack from all sides...a small group is near Wizard City? Even better. Tell them to go towards Olde Town. This is going to be fun, Ill contact you later when I have time." _the voice stops and a robed man runs out from the Ally passing Kieran and Blaze.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Blaze shouts, the man is wearing a black cloak, and is hooded.

"I SAID GET BACK HERE!"Blaze conjures up a ball of fire and launches it at the man, as the fiery ball hurdles towards the man, it slowly morphs into the shape of a bird, and a bird like screeching sound comes from the fire ball, the man teleports before he gets hit, and a large scorch mark is left on the ground.

"Damn! He got away!" Blaze says under his breath."Blaze Tell the headmaster! Now! Ill go find the-" an explosion rips through the air, interrupting Kieran mid-sentence.

"GO!" He shouts. Kieran runs toward Olde Town, where the explosion was, and sees a small ship firing cannons, coming towards Olde Tow, and he sees another ship, with cannons fighting against it. A Blonde haired boy is commanding people to take cover, and tells several others, who are wearing outfits with colors similar to his outfit to help him fight.

"Subodai! Bonnie Anne! I Need you two to help the civilians to safety! Red Eyes, Flan, you too are going to help me fight off these clockworks!" the boy shouts, but, as he was busy giving orders, to busy to look in front of him, he fails to notice a cannon shot at him, during the last few seconds, Kieran, obliterates the cannonball with a major flare he shot from the sword he carries.

"WHOA! Huh? I'm still alive? Huh? Who did that?" He asks.

"That would be me," Kieran answers, ignoring the cannonball exploding behind him.

The boy bows in respect, and stands up straight, "My Names Orion. Orion Underwood, Yours?" Orion asks, barely dodging a revolver shot.

"Kieran Moonflame." Kieran answers. Kieran turns his head to the ship as another cannonball barely misses him, "HEY! STOP SHOOTING DAMMIT! I CAN'T HEAR HIM!" Kieran points his sword skyward, all of the fires on the buildings and ground start to gather around Kieran's sword and body, he levitates a card with the image of a red genie in front of him Kieran swings his sword down cutting it in half. The fire, now taking the shape of the fiery deity, hits the ship causing a massive explosion obliterating the Clockwork ship completely. "Now. Repeat that please." Kieran says.

"Uh how about we go somewhere safer first? Maybe my ship." Orion suggests. The two head over to the ship. Orion's crew is already on the ship. Orion turns to Kieran.

"Now...Who are you again?" Orion asks.

"You got first."

"Very well. My name is Orion Underwood. I came here to Wizard City by the orders of my boss, who had received information on a plot to attack Wizard City and Wysteria, and several other worlds housing Wizarding Schools to further an attempt to OUTLAW magic that is being directed by The Armada." Orion explains to Kieran. Kieran nods, and clears his throat.

"My name is Kieran Moonflame, I came here to Ravenwood 6 years ago, when I was 10 years old. I learned magic here, and only about a year and a half ago, I defeated Malistare in Dragonsypre, just before my 15th birthday. I heard of some plans yesterday night while staying at an Inn near Avalon of this group called 'The Armada' planning to destroy Wizard City and possibly Wysteria, then I saw a robed man running away after talking about an attack plan on Wizard City."

"Well I have some bad news for your, they've been pretty successful in my part of The Spiral."

"Well...they've obviously already got here. Just before the attacks me and my brother heard a man talking about some plans on how to attack Wizard City. He somehow got here and was able to leak information." Kieran says. "I saw him teleport. If he wants the Armada to get Wizard City to banish magic, why would he use magic?" Kieran asks.

"Dunno. That is rather strange." Orion sighs. Kieran stares at the slightly ruined Olde Town, until he hears a females voice from behind them.

"Hey Orion you done with that battle yet? I made dinner an hour ago and...Oh...Uh..Hi..." The Girl says. At First Kieran doesn't notice it, but after his eyes a just, he sees an Albino girl, wearing rather casual clothing.

"Uh...Kieran...this is my uh...W-Wife...Morgan DeClark." Orion says briefly.

"Oh. You married?" Kieran asks.

"Yeah, we are." Morgan smiles.

"So your a wizard? Thats cool, I've always wanted to meet one." Morgan says.

"Thanks?" Kieran says.

"If you so much as try to even hit on my wife Kieran, I swear to god, I will not hold back on you." Orion threats Kieran, who only laughs.

"No, man its alright, I have a wife already no need to worry." Kieran smiles.

"Oh, well I didn't see her with you so I kinda just presumed that well, uh, stupid me." Orion says. Orion and Morgan explain the details of why they were sent to Wizard City. Kieran decides to stay the night on their boat. He tries to sleep but his body refuses to let him sleep. Instead he goes to the prow looking at the sky. Bored out of his mind, and somewhat, worried about his friends, his family, and the other people in Wizard City.

**(End of Second Chapter)**


	4. Chapter 3: Daybreak

_Kieran stares lazily towards Wizard City at Olde Town. He see's scorch marks and small indentations in the ground where cannons and bombs went off. He sees that two of the towers were knocked down and the Boat that was there from Grizzlehiem has a hole in it._

"Man...This is just great.." He mutters to himself. The sun is just rising, its early in the morning. Kieran looks around to see if anyone is awake. "Seems Orions still asleep. He'll have to be here for a bit. So, I won't be able to travel out of Wizard City for a bit. I guess I'll go to Wolfs Dorm." Kieran says to himself, he's looks around for Cloud. But doesn't see him. "Ill just teleport" he sighs.

"Uh hey, Kieran? Oh your awake, Uh hey, before you leave you want some breakfast? Orion cooked it." Morgan says walking out of the cabin.

"Oh, uh, I guess.." Kieran says.

"You need to go somewhere?" Morgan asks Kieran.

"Yeah, Eliks Edge. The house across from the Housing Shop is my friend Wolf Shards dorm." Kieran explains.

"Okay it'll take a few minutes. Um,...darn, uh, Bonnie! Bonnie! Can you drive over there at that trench like formation." Morgan orders a women named, 'Bonnie'

"Alright, sure thing." she answers. Kieran turns his head to the cabin and sees a fox with a musket walk out of the cabin doors, followed by a Horse with a cutlass, who looks rather menacing.

"Morgan, anything else you want on your plate?" He asks her blankly.

"No, I'm fine Subodai, tell Orion I'm fine." Morgan says with a smile.

"Alright." Subodai walks off to the cabin and closes the doors. "So, how old are you? Got any girlfriends or something." Morgan teases Kieran.

"Well, Uh, I'm 16, going to be 17 in December, and-" Kieran is cut off by Morgan

"Wait, aren't you a Pyromancer? You where born in December? Aren't wizards magics normally determined by Month, Date, Zodiac and Birthstone?" Morgan asks.

"No, I mean, its not like that does happen to certain wizards, but no. I don't think so." Kieran answers. "Anyway, December 20th, and Um, yeah. I'm married also." Kieran says flatly answering Morgan.

"Oh, You are going to be 17 on December 20th. Then that makes you older than Orion. He was born November 1st, and he's about to be 16." Morgan says.

"So he's 15?" Kieran asks.

"Yeah. And I'm younger than him by half a year..." Morgan says. "Anyway never-mind that. Orion will get fussy if we don't eat the food while its hot," Morgan laughs. Kieran follows her through the Cabin doors, there's a small kitchen, with a small sink, on the left side of the room, on the right there is a small table, with two small couches, 2 double hammocks, and a door in a room, where a small bed can be seen.

He sits down and begins eating a plate. "So..._ is good_, Uh, So, you too, _mmm_, share a bed? No really this is really good" Kieran says as he eats some special dish from Mooshu Orion cooked.

"Thanks, its sky fish. And..Yeah sorta. Normally one of us is piloting the ship or studying at that small table while the other sleeps, so we might fall alseep outside or on that couch sometimes." Orion laughs as Kieran eats trying not to complement the food as he talks.

"Pretty much the same, except its in a house. Which is bigger. And Not Portable." Kieran chews some sky fish.

"Well, I mean I _** DO **_have a house. I just have been traveling lately, so, I brought some stuff in this boat in case I'm ever making a long trip. Pirates don't have as much magic like Wizards, we are very limited, we also use, but less then you Wizards do. Einherjar." Orion say, "The magic cards that summon a creature or famous warrior from the afterlife of spirit worlds

"Oh, We're here!" Bonnie Anne says. Kieran jumps of the ship and lands in front of Wolf's door, he knocks on it. Wolf lazily walks down his stairs and opens it.

"Hey Kieran..." Wolf mumbles, only opening the door slightly. "Lemme get dressed, I just finished washing up. Oh also, I hope you don't mind but Sierra is sleeping upstairs." Wolf continues mumbling. "OK then. Hurry though." Kieran tells Wolf. Wolf gets dressed and invites in Orion, Morgan, and Kieran.

"Alright so, what do you need?" Wolf says.

"Olde town was attacked last night," Kieran explains the attack to Wolf.

"What!? Why didn't you call me using your gem!? What if you got yourself killed!? How do you think Scarlet would feel!? How do you think your wife would feel!?" Wolf shouts, slightly over exaggerating.

"Wolf, I'm fine. Remember it WAS me that killed Malistare." Kieran answers.

"Okay Wolf calm down! I was there with my crew, plus there were guards and several other wizards, Kieran was more than safe, he was also the one that probably caused the most damage to the town, so, its not much to worry about." Orion says.

"Orion, ugh, its just, how do i say this? Kieran is not exactly the 'safest fighter' as you can tell, yeah, he defeated Malistare, yeah, he saved Avalon his homeworld, and nearly single-handedly stopped the Uprising in Zafaria, but, he doesnt really fight with a team like you do, sure he has friends who help him, but not as many, not some entire crew, its a little different." Wolf says

"Well it would be since he doesnt have to look out for as many friends I have to give orders to my entire crew and make sure none of them get themselves killed" Orion says to Wolf.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH ALREADY! Bloody hell you guys, givin' me a headache," Bonnie Anne shouts, as she walks in, hearing the arguing.

Kieran has a map of Wizard City he made when he first enrolled pulled out, and sprawled across the table.

"Alright, So, Knowing The Armada, they want to attack spots where stronger people are first. Their best bet would be attacking where Firecat Alley, Triton Avenue, and Cyclops Lane are. Since those types of wizards are typically more dangerous. Fire has brutal over time attacks, and can do some pretty severe critical damage to well anything, Storm has some pretty damaging spells and attacks too, although they aren't as precise as Fire wizards, and then Myth, they can summons hordes of minions. Those seem more threatening to the Armada, so they'll most likely attack those towns first, then, they'll most likely attack the caves, which will take care of any death wizards living in them either sealing them in or burying them alive. Then to to the damage, they'll go for Unicorn way, and Colossus Boulevard, since Ice has good defensive spells and Life wizards can heal the wounded, they'll go last. Since it would take time to calm the City from the chaos, since they would be busy rushing people to those spots for Medical attention and better chances at surviving, those spots would be taken out, causing maximum damage." Kieran says.

"They are likely going to arrest Ambrose, Kieran and the teachers." Morgan says.

"I own a Massive Fantasy Palace with enough small houses and shops to serve as a small pit-stop like city, there is actually a few people living there too. Just some Alchemists though, I think from Polaris, or Valencia." he adds. "If that place isn't safe enough I have a house near Avalon. Several here in Wizard City, and one in Aquila an-" Kieran stops talking as Orion puts his hand on Kierans shoulder.

"Kieran...JUST HOW MANY HOUSES, DOES ONE WIZARD NEED!?" He shouts.

"Well you never know! I once lead a small Clan, we worked as Mercenaries and found people and arrested them for certain things, although most of the work was free, we did still earn a small amount of gold...there was that one guy that gave us a lot of trouble, anyway, we mostly helped newer students with small odd jobs they were given by people, or just helping clear the streets of monsters" Kieran says.

"Aaah those where the golden days." Wolf says nostalgically, "Malistare was gone, the spiral saved. Then you had to go to Grizzlehiem and help them with the issues there, then you went to Wintertusk, then after a few weeks you went to Wysteria for that tournament, nearly got framed and freed the Hellephant from slavery in that tower. Then you went to Aquila and competed in the Immortal games and kicked ass!" Wolf says a little less nostalgically, but still nostalgically.

"Yeah. Then Morganthe came in, screwed it all up. I really hoped I would be able to start a family and move back to Avalon." Kieran says staring out the window. No one responds. "WHAT! Its only normal! C'MON YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN RIGHT ORION?!" Kieran shouts trying to hold back laughter, since he knew they all agreed with him deep down.

"Well anyway, We'll have to chat later. Sierras gonna wake up in a few minutes. We are going down to Pet Pavilion, to watch her sisters pets. Alright so bye." Wolf walks upstairs and back down with a staff that has a golden star on the top, he is followed by a girl with pink hair and purple eyes, wearing a outfit that shows that she had obviously been at a concert recently.

"See ya." Orion says. Orion and Kieran walk out.

"Hey Captain, where gonna stay on the boat with Morgan, and circle around the City, 'Kay?" Bonnie Anne says.

"S-Sure? Okay just don't get sank if the Armada actually comes." Orion says. Orion's small ship sails off a few miles and turns slowly to the side.

"Well now what?" Kieran asks Orion.

"Hey maybe you can train with me?" Orion asks.

"Sure I guess that would be fine...The Arena's this way." Kieran leads Orion to The Arena, they head inside, ready to see who is the better fighter.  
**  
(End of Third Chapter)  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Warning

_Orion and Kieran are dueling at the arena, Orion tries to keep Kieran at a distance by switching from his Rapier, to his twin double-barrel pistols, while Kieran, attempts to dodge everything he can  
_

"Go Kieran! You can do it!" A random student shouts, as he spectates the match.

"C'MON KIERAN!" Another student shouts. Morgan, who just arrived see the fight. She decides to give her input.

"GO ORION! EVEN IF KIERAN IS A BETTER FIGHTER, YOUR STILL BETTER LOOKING!" Morgan says laughing.

Kieran and Orion stop, "Morgan!? Whats that supposed to mean!?" Orion shouts.

Kieran shouts "Wait, I'm not good looking?!" They laugh and continue the duel, Kieran almost won, but Orion happened to disarm Kieran at the same time Kieran disarmed Orion, so they called it a draw.

"Well, that was fun when it lasted." Kieran says. Kieran is just about to ask them what they want to do next when his ruby starts glowing bright enough to be seen through his pocket, "Oh, hang on, Lemme get this quickly." Kieran takes out the ruby, a magic projection of Merle's face appears above it.

"Kieran, come to the Office immediately, same goes for You Orion. Bring Morgan and Wolf also. We must discuss the issue at hand, immediately, before another attack happens." Merle says to them, with a small flash, Merle's face disappears and the image goes away.

"Well you heard the guy, lets go!" Orion says. They head towards the Headmasters office, passing by a group of girls who are newer students at the school, who giggle and blush as Kieran, and Orion pass by.

"Uh..Kieran whats up with them?" Orion asks,

"Oh those are just some new students. Ironically they came from Wysteria." Kieran says.

"Why is that weird? Kieran?" Morgan asks, Kieran as they walk up the tunnel leading to The Commons, turns his head and smiles,

"Wysteria is the home to a rival school, Pigswick Academy, they teach magic there too, I went there for a Tournament about One or Two years ago, and during the time there, I had to do some other things too." Kieran says.

"If there's a school there why send the girls here?" She asks.

"Well, most of the students are...pigs...literally...there's a few human students there, but they teach magic more a little differently, not only do they teach combat with magic, they also teach living skills, and how to become 'One' with the elements, they are really smart and good, but rely on strategies to outsmart enemies, where here at Ravenwood, they teach how to use and control the magic, and history of it, apposed to modern uses of it that can help around the house." Kieran adds to the lecture.

"So they wanted the Ravenwood lessons? Or something?" Orion asks,

"Not sure. School is just weird like that when you gotta enroll and crap, but usually from my experience, when your old enough, You get accepted to a school based off your Family Traditions, Magic type, and Homeworld sometimes. They probably had parents that where historians, so thats why they got sent here, or something." Kieran adds.

They make it too the headmasters tower, and walk in. Its empty, usually, there are loads of visitors, asking Merle for odd jobs, extra classes, or advice for pretty much anything. Currently, the only people in there are Wolf, Blaze, Magnus and Cedric. Wolf and Blaze are sitting down on chairs, with Magnus and Cedric.

"Oh Kieran, you made it." Magnus says, "You got here just in time, Ambrose needs to explain the issue at hand from his perspective, and needs information on whats really happening, bad thing is, we can't find the guy who originally got the information about the attacks. We do know that he is linked to the pirate, Orion Underwood..." Magnus says.

"Um. I'm right here..." Orion says dully.

"Great! Then lets get started," Ambrose says somewhat enthusiastically . "From what Blaze, Cedric, and Magnus told me, a group of clockworks know as 'The Armada' is coming to Wizard City to arrest and or execute several wizards, and professors, including Me, and Kieran." Merle says grimly.

"Now, Orion, care to explain, why this is? If you know why?" Merle asks.

"In the skyways of the spiral, The Armada has outlawed magic, one of my friends, Ulysses Orne, is a Witchdoctor. They use magic that I presume is similar to the magic a Necromancer uses, to an extent. The Armada, recently found out about Wizard City, and started heading there. I was assigned to come here an intercept them because my boss said a friend of his was saved by a wizard some years ago in the skyways. I was hoping to get in here in time to warn the people, came here as fast as I could, I'm guessing Magnus and Cedric had the same idea." Orion explains.

"Actually, Orion, I was coming here originally to teach students about other worlds cultures. True, I would've eventually mentioned the fact that The Armada is out there, but my main intention was educational." Magnus explains. Orion shrugs and turns to Cedric.

"So how'd you get here?" He asks. "Kieran took me here on his wyvern. I was working with a small group doing some spy work on The Armada, and we were attacked. I escaped, but the other ships got taken down. Magnus had been the first to hear that they fell, so he contacted me to see if I was alright. I assumed they made it away safely, but...they didn't. When he told me he was at Wizard City, I told him to get away since The Armada might kill him too since its a place of magic, and the fact that he is technically a spy with me." Cedric sighs. "Thats about when I met Kieran,..." He finishes.

"Oh, Hey, Kieran, Orion, I found out something interesting, before I arrived to the Arena to watch the fight, Wolf showed me a live map of the spiral, and I saw several ships heading towards Wysteria. We have to get there as fast as we can, so we warn them!" Morgan says quickly.

"C'mon Orion get to the ship, we shouldn't wait! We gotta set sa-" Morgan is cut off by Kieran.

"Or, we could just take the world gate there. Instant, transportation." Kieran says, with a big smile on his face.

"I guess that would work. Lets go already!" She says loudly. They head towards Ravenwood, and walk up to Bartelby.

"Bartelby! I need to go in, open up!" Kieran shouts, at a sleeping Bartelby.

"Huh...Ah...Kieran...It has been...a long time..." His voice rumbles, "Ill let you in, as you wish.." Bartelby opens up for them to enter.

"Holy crap...What is this room?" Orion and Morgan ask in unison.

"This is the World Tree Chamber. This is normally how wizards travel between worlds." Kieran says.

"Kieran, if you used a worldgate to go to Avalon, why not use it to go back to Wizard City?" Cedric asks. Kieran stares, and blinks.

"Flying is more fun." He says. Kieran reaches to his belt, and grabs a small golden key, with a small spiral cup design for the handle.

"Turn it like this...and...THERE! Done it! After you." Kieran gestures towards Orion and Morgan. They stare at the door in amazement, its as if they are staring at the streets of Wysteria just on the other side, as if they are staring through a window. They walk through, instantly being warped to Wysteria. Its raining.

"Great...rain...guess this means Kierans going to be useless in the...rain?" Orion stares at Kieran, dumbfounded, the water is evaporating before it even hits his skin. "..J-just...How...Just how in the hell does that even work?" Orion asks, looking around the streets, not seeing much besides a few students running for cover from the rain, laughing at their own friends who are getting soaked.

"Oh, Uh, I just raise my body temperature so the rain doesn't get me wet, even though its not going to effect my magic too much." He says smiling. He instantly stops. Since Morgan, Orion, and Wolf look at him weird. "OKAY OKAY! I'll return it to normal!" Kierans unnatural heatwaves disappear and he is instantly soaked. There is a bright flash, followed by a loud boom.

"Crap are they here already!?" Orion pulls out his pistols ready for attack.

"No. _IDIOT, _Its just the _THUNDER, _Orion, Geez...Figures only my husband would confuse cannon-fire with thunder!" Morgan teases Orion. Orion blushes and turns back to Kieran.

"We need to warn this school's headmaster about the attack, we just need to get to her office." He says.

"So where is it?" Orion asks.

"Up the road, lets hurry, I don't want to get blow to smithereens." Kieran says flatly. They run up the street, splashing through puddles, unaware of the giant silhouette's of several ships, growing larger and larger with every flash of lighting, hidden behind the clouds...

**(End of Fourth Chapter)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Battle of Wysteria

_Its _pouring_ rain. Thunder and Lighting fill the sky and ears of Kieran and the Others, Kieran, now knocking on the door for the Twentieth time, is about ready to kick it down._

"DAMMIT BELLADONNA! OPEN THE DOOR! I GOTTA TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT!" Kieran shouts punching the door, a voice comes from behind the door, finally, "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALREADY! HOLD ON A MINUTE, I AM FIXING MY HAIR." She shouts. Kieran ignores this and walks in. "WHAT- Oh, a Ravenwood student...Aren't you the boy that came here and won the tournament and defeated the tower of the Hellephant?" Belladonna asks, "YES, BELLADONNA. I AM THE STUDENT." Kieran says, in a monotone mock voice of her. "Alright, so, whats _SO _important that you have to slam on my door?" She asks, rather annoyed, "A Group of Clockworks called 'The Armada just attacked Wizard City, and we have a map showing that they are coming here, you only have a few days, prepare your students for what ever might come, or there could be mass chaos, and people could die!" Orion explains to here, somewhat loudly, "Well...I haven't seen you before..I asked Kieran, but, random children are just as good. I guess. But that story, sounds preposterous, who in the hell would send _CLOCKWORKS, _of all things, **_CLOCKWORKS,_ **to try and kill an entire city full of wizards? And just what is this 'Armada?'" She asks. "The Armada is in the skyway and is causing lots of chaos there, they've been hunting who ever is breaking there laws." Morgan says to Belladonna, "Well, what does this have to deal with wizards?" She asks. "One of there laws, is to outlaw magic, everywhere in the Spiral." Kieran says darkly. "Well...Aren't they gutsy..." Belladonna says as she sips some tea. "What makes you believe that I would believe this." She says. Kieran is about to say something, but notices out the window, during a flash of lighting a ship, hidden in the clouds, there's another flash, a cannon was firing a cannonball, its shot being covered by the lighting and thunder, "GET DOWN NOW!" Orion shouts, Morgan throws Belladonna to the ground, Cedric and Magnus hit the deck as fast as they can, Orion finds some cover behind the desk Belladonna uses, Kieran, points his sword at the window, and fires a giant ball of fire, it blasts through the window, and hits the cannonball, exploding it in midair, causing a gust of window to rip through the office. "What the hell was that!" Screams Belladonna. "Damn their here already!" Morgan says, "How'd they get here so fast!? I though this was a magic user world!?" Morgan looks to Belladonna, who briefly says this. "Wysteria used to be a military trading post...it has storm gates all around it...thats probably how...", another shot is fired, Belladonna grabs Cedric and Magnus, and is followed by Morgan, "Orion Come on!" She shouts, "Go! Me Kieran Wolf and Kane can hold them off!" Orion shouts. Morgan runs outside with Belladonna, buildings are falling over, cannons exploding everywhere, students shoot there magic into the air, a Human student comes up to Belladonna, "What do we do!? I have some newer students safe in a tunnel down the road with some other upperclassmen!" He shouts, "Tell them to hold off for as long as they can, any Ember and Tempest students should hit the cannons before they hit, Earth and Chaos can Launch them back to the boats!" She shouts. "Morgan, I need you to go down that tunnel right there, across the street, down it, is the School of Spirit! Get those students to see where any kind of movement is! Clockworks still have some kind of mana essence on them so they can locate them! Have Equilibrium attack those sources." Belladonna walks down the street followed by Magnus and Cedric, who picked up a sword, and spear from some fallen guards. Magnus runs back up the street. "Ill stay with you. Belladonna told me too." He says, Morgan shrugs and walks down the tunnel as instructed.

"Kieran get down!" Wolf shouts, a clockwork swings a halberd barely missing Kierans head, sees Wolf, and starts walking towards him. Wolf takes out a book from his hand, the storm magic symbol appears in front of him, and a high voltage beam of electricity hits the Clockwork dead center causing it to explode. "Haha! Bulls-eye!" He jokes, He turns behind him and sees several more, climbing through the window, Orion runs by them and slashes there heads off, the clockworks stop right there, and fall off the balcony making clinking sounds as they fall. Another Ship lands and more are boarding. "Damn...I'm totally exhausted...so many...I think its over guys.." Kane says, sitting down, his staff a few feet away, out of breath. Just then A smaller ship rams into both ships, totaling them into nothing but pieces, the ship has a black flag a Red Circle, and red star inside it. Two males walk out. One with Grey hair, about Orions age, with red eyes, and another, long black hair, similar to the other, and red eyes. "Ulysses and Cyrus Orne. The Witchdoctors who fought for their lives in the rings of Krokotopia, as slaves, to earn freedom." Orion says, "Got here just into to save your ass too Orion, we can't keep doing this you know, it IS a little annoying." Cyrus, the black haired one says. "Wait, wheres Inari, and Tara?" Orion asks. "We told them to stay home, it would be safer." Ulysses says, "Our wives arent as good of fighters as yours ya know." Cyrus says, another boat crashes into the rest of the wreckage from earlier, and two girls jump out. "Sorry you guys couldnt let you have all the fun." One of the girls, with long jet black hair says, she has hazel eyes, that almost look yellow, she jumps to Ulysses, and kisses him on the cheek. "Dunno why you keep trying to act tough." she says with a smile, "Oh by the way, My name is Inari! That girl over there, with the darker skin, blonde hair, and green eyes, is Tara." Inari says to Kieran. "Hi.." she says blankly. They run out the building in hopes of seeing SOMEONE they know fighting, but its utter chaos, students and clockworks alike are strewn thought the streets, friends crying for help or over fallen comrades, "This is horrible..." Orion says. "I have this." Kieran talks to a human female student, sitting by a Pig student and another Human, "What happened to them?" He asks, "A clockwork came, and stabbed Ray, the pig, and his best friend, Marcus got angry, and tried to fight them but got cut badly," she hiccups. "Hey, Cyrus, Ulysses, you guys are witchdoctors? Right? You two help me heal with wounded,"Kieran says as he seals with wounds with a gentle flame. Kieran then puts his hands over both of them, a green light is emitted, what appears to be energy forms of pixies are flying around his hands, and phase into the two unconscious males. They instantly wake up. "Holy crap! Huh...what?" Marcus, the human one shouts waking up. He stares at Ray who slowly rolls over and gets up. "Bloody hell...what happened?" He asks dazed. "Now go to the tunnel down the road, by the shops in the lower area. Some students are taking cover there." Kieran orders. Kieran is about to walk down the road. "Cyrus come with me. You too Kane. Ulysses, Wolf go with Orion." Kieran orders. Kieran walks down the street with Kane and Cyrus to find people that need help to heal them and direct them, while Wolf, Ulysses and Orion go fight against more clockworks. "This is a good idea, lets split up..." Orion mutters. "Whatever, as long as it might save more people than kill." Orion is simply walking down the street and shooting clockworks as he walks, but then, he stops. "Wait...Wolf..Didn't Kieran say his cousin and other brother where here?" Orion asks Wolf. "They called me before I arrived at the headmasters tower, they went somewhere in Grizzlehiem. Something about a Grendel named 'Tyrfing.'" Wolf answers, They run down the streets and arrived at a wall, covered in vines. "Crap...How do we get past? Ugh I knew I should'a brought Bonnie or Subodai with me, they would of been able to-Wolf...Why are you walking that way?" Orion turns his head to see Wolf get down on his hands and knees. "C'Mon. This Hole leads there." Wolf crawls through the hole, Orion goes in the hole, followed by Ulysses. "Here we are...Tanglewood Way. It had lots of over growth, and after we took care of that, they've been working to try and fix it, it appears they made some progress, only to have it smashed by this attacked." Wolf says. The streets are completely empty, except for a few fresh Green Men corpses and some wounded students hiding behind walls. Up the street a bit, there is what sounds like a battle, several students, are fighting some Armada troops. "Wolf, Orion, help them fight, I can see what I can do for the others." Ulysses says. Wolf and Orion run towards the spot where the fight is occurring. "Hey! Gear-heads! Over here!" Wolf shouts obnoxiously, Orion fires a barrage of shots at the soldiers, causing them to short-out, and lose power. "Heheheh, its almost to easy, they're so wet from the rain its completely overriding there battery...or whatever they run on..." Wolf jokes, "Okay, well, One of them took out the ship they came from by shooting a fireball at a cannon, apparently, it just so happened it was right next to the ammunition room...Stupid Clockworks...a few survived the blast and made it to ground, and started attacking." Ulysses says as he runs back to them. "Well, we should head back towards the central area." Orion says. "Pigswick Academy." Wolf says. "Right." They run up the street as they head back.

_Back at Belladonna's Office...  
_"Well...they left us behind...again..." Inari says. "They'll be fine, Inari. Its US we should be more worried about. This is probably the main attack zone, most of the students probably are stuck here while a few where in other spots of the city." Tara says to Inari. They stand there for a while, in silence, the only thing breaking it is the sound of the pouring rain, the sound of the howling wind coming through the broken window, and the occasional roll of thunder, or explosion from a cannonball. Suddenly, theres a sound from the back of the room, from under a small pile of rubble, from when the first ship attacked the office, the rubble shakes, then is pushed forward. A Boy, about Fourteen years of age walks out of them, short red hair, split at the forehead, so it falls on both sides of his head, and has yellow eyes. He is wearing a Orange and Red tunic, an Orange and Red hood, and black boots. "Dammit Kieran, next time you could at least try to help me out..." He mutters. "Uh...who are you?" Inari asks. "Oh..I'm Kierans younger brother, Blaze." Blaze says. There is a loud rumbling. They run out the door, and see the Largest Ship in the whole battalion head towards the library, it fires a shot at its roof, blasting a giant hole in it. The ship grows closer to the library, as it prepares to set a boarding plank, to invade the central part of Wysteria. "I need you guys to cover me. I have an idea. If any start moving on that plank, shoot them or whatever. "Alright, On it!" Inari says readying her musket. "I wasn't called 'Eagle-Eyes' for nothing back at Skull Island." She starts sniping a few as the decide to try and walk down the plank they set up. "I guess Ill have to shoot them too." Tara pulls out two double barrel pistols and fires at the soldiers that Inari misses. Blaze runs up to the Library, a few soldiers made it in, and see him. They shoot at him, missing every shot. "Whoa! Hey! Watch it!" He shouts at them, he puts his hand out in front of him, the storm symbol appears, then a purple-ish aura makes a bubble-like shield around him. "Since those are sparklocks they are shooting at me, this storm shield charm should help." Blaze readies his Darkfire Bow, which he got from his sister, Victoria, for Christmas. "Have a nice mouthful of this," He says, firing several magical fire arrows at once, hitting all his targets. Blaze twists the handle of the bow, and its it two halves, he uses these halves as blades and slashes several more Clockworks, Inari and Tara had missed. Blaze runs up the ships plank. "Hey! Theres Blaze!" Tara shouts. "He's going in? I wonder what he'll do? Maybe drive it away and make them think its a retreat?" Inari says. "He could possibly use it to attack the othe-" Tara is interrupted by a massive explosion, the ship Blaze had entered, exploded, sending balls of fire everywhere and bits of Armada clockworks all over the place. Students who were fighting see the explosion and are nearly tossed off there feet from the gust of wind from the explosion. "...No way...Blaze was in there...Did they blow it up to get rid of him?" Tara asks, shocked, not noticing a yellow streak fly across the sky, this, Yellow streak nosedives down by the two, scaring them. Tara screams, then looks, a golden Wyvern, sits there playfully, with Blaze on its back, scratching its chin. "Whose a good girl? Whose a good girl?" Blaze says, annoyingly. "But...You...Uh..." Inari questions Blaze. "Oh..Uh, Kieran taught me that Fire Wizards, can eat fire with enough training, or at least become somewhat immune to it, and it can heal them rather than hurt them, So, I went to the room where they kept all there cannonballs, lit one, and ran out, jumped off the plank, and called Kierans Golden Wyvern, Ember." Blaze explains. "But how are you not hurt!?" Inari shouts, "No, I got hit in the head by a log or too. It hurts." Blaze says smiling. Blaze's hair is covering his face. "But I don't think its that bad." He says, turning his face to Inari and Tara. Blaze doesn't notice, but his there is some blood covering the left side of his face. "What...Is there something on my face?" He asks. "No...Not...Necessarily" Inari answers. After a few hours, all the soldiers where defeated. Wysteria, in ruins. Buildings completely leveled, streets filled with bits and parts of the Armada soldiers, and students or guards that died in battle. Belladonna follows Kieran, and his group to the world gate. Just as they arrived, Merle Ambrose comes walking through it. "Ah, Merle, I was just about to come to you to thank you for sending the students here to warn me." She says, "Belladonna, I am sorry to say this, but I didn't know of this until I had decided to talk to Bartelby, he told me where the students went, so I came here." He says. "I see. Anyway, its because of your students that I'm alive at the moment. We lost about 200 students. Its no where near half of the Student body we posses but, it is still inconvenient, and, inhumane. If your students hadn't arrived when they did, more could of suffered." Belladonna says. "Ill send the Old Ravenwood Alchemy teacher here, she has a few students at my school who can help rebuild the city for you." Merle answers. Belladonna turns to Kieran and Orion. "I am sorry if i seemed, unreasonable earlier. Ill try to take heed next time. Thank you." She says. With that being said, she walks off to her office. "Well, Guess we'll See you in a few days Orion. Me and Inari got to go back to Krokotopia to check on our daugther." Ulysses says. "Oh hey, how old is she now?" Orion asks. "A year." Cyrus answers. "Tara needs me to take her to Grizzlehiem so, we'll catch up later too." Cyrus, Ulysses, Inari and Tara walk to their boats, and set off. "Well. Guess we should head back to Wizard City?" Morgan asks Orion. "Yeah." He says. "Oh Hey, where were you during the battle?" Orion asks. "I was in the tunnel helping out some students with wounds, then Kieran came, and helped with the wounded. Shortly after he arrived his wife called him on his ruby, gem thingie, and asked what was happening. Hahaha, She was so worried, but, not at the same time." She says. "I can see how..Kierans a strong fighter, but I'm not so sure if he's always thinking..." Orion says. "Its actually because I have a small magic academy of my own, where I teach Alchemy, Special Battle Tactics, Dueling, and Teach certain spells too." Kieran says. "I dont teach it all..actually, my friend Eric teaches Dueling, I teach Alchemy, my brother, Wolf Moonflame teaches History of Avalon. Kane Skullthief teaches battle tactics, and my wife teaches certain spells. My cousin teaches about what weapons are more useful for what kinds of way you plan to attack." Kieran says. "It also has a small amount of villages I made for travlers." He says. "Well, is this Academy still active?" Orion asks. "I think so. Olivia has had to find part time teachers since, Well, I've been kind of busy in Avalon. I know she hired my other brother Kane Moonflame to work there." Kieran says. "Kieran...To many people in your life have duplicate names.." Orion laughs. "Thats the real world...worlds...for you." Kieran laughs. They walk to the world gate, as they are thanked by students from all over the school. When they arrive to Ravenwood, its night. "Well, Kieran I'm off to my ship." Orion says. "Actually I had Wolf's girlfriend tell them where My Palace is. They're probably there by now." Kieran says. Kieran gives Orion another ruby. "Point it to the sky, and just wait. It'll teleport you there." Wolf says to Orion, with a flash, Wolf is gone. "See you there!" Kane laughs, as he teleports. "Lets go Orion." Morgan says, she holds on to Orion, they are warped there. The Palace windows are lit up like bright stars, music comes from the small town behind the walls. People from all over the spiral are cheerfully dancing around, a few Magma Colossui, are guarind the gates, Look at Orion and the others, and nod for them to go. The sight is like nothing Orions ever seen, small little huts and tents are everywhere, there is an opening for people to train (Currently Occupied by a Viking from Grizzlehiem, and a Knight from Avalon) People from Marelybone to Avalon, and even from Cool Ranch or Azteca roam the small, busy streets of the Palace. Two children run up to Kieran, one a fox from Avalon, the other a Wolf from Grizzlehiem. "Mr. Moonflame we made this mace for you!" The Wolf boy says enthusiastically. "Ah, cool. Thanks Ulrich." He says, patting him on the head. Kieran latches it to his belt and opens the doors. "Kieran!" A female voice shouts. A Girl with light blue hair, and light blue eyes runs and tackle-hugs Kieran. "Oh Hey Olivia, your not at the Academy?" He asks. "Scarlet took my place." Olivia says. "I'm so glad your okay, I was actually worried. These the friends that helped you with your issue in Wysteria?" She asks. "Yeah. They are." Kieran says, they walk across the entrance room, to a small wall with a door, Kieran opens the door, there is a small table with several chairs and lots of food. 3 People are already sitting. A Male, about Kierans age, with Purple hair, and Silver Eyes. His name is Wolf Moonflame. Another Male, with Blonde hair, and Hazel Eyes, this is Kierans step-cousin. Kieran Ravenblood, he is from Grizzlehiem. Finally, another male, with Blonde Hair and red eyes. His name is Kane Moonflame. "Hey Kieran!" Ravenblood shouts, "Hey, Rave," Kieran says. Kierans brothers address Wolf Shard, and Kane Skullthief by there last names, rather than first names, to avoid confusion. Although with all the Moonflames, it gets hard. Kane Moonflame's nick name which he prefers rather than "Moonflame" is "Goldilocks," since at one point, his hair was really long, and Scarelt, Wolf, Kieran and Blaze Moonflame's sister, made fun of him for it. "Hey Goldilocks" Skullthief says to Kane Moonflame. "Hey Skullthief." Kieran and the others all sit down. Olivia scoots next to Kieran. As they eat they laugh and joke, Orion realizes that although Kieran and Himself have lots in common, such as being forced to mature at an early age, as Orions parents where murdered by the Armada, and he was left for dead in the ruins of the skyship, to whereas Kieran, was forced to follow a Rouge Wizard throughout the spiral, and ultimately defeat him, after two years of following him. He notices slight differences, Orion, never really knew most of his family, and doesnt remember it much at all, Kieran, lives with his remaining family members, and has a normal life, like anyone else would, aside from having to be thrust into action to defend others. _("Its a way of Life,") _Orion thinks to himself, as he laughs and eats with his friends, almost like they where another family, one he never had.

**(End of Fifth Chapter)**


	7. Chapter 6: Mistake

_Its early in the morning, the dining room, left a mess. As for the ones who left it, most of them are still asleep. Besides Morgan, who is using the giant bath Kieran owns on his 4th floor of the palace. Wolf Moonflame and Kane Moonflame, are awake._

Orion wakes up. He notices that Morgan isn't in the bed they fell asleep in last night. "Muh? Oh, I guess she went to the...The boat...Ill ask Kieran or someone if there's a bath house..or something." Orion gets out of the bed and walks down the stairs. He ends up in a giant room. Orion looks around. The Giant room has a small little podium, with to separate stairways leading to separate places, one leads to a small enclosed bridge that leads to a room, where Kieran and Olivia sleep, There is a hallway across the room that leads down to the second and first floors. Kieran told Orion that he used to block off the extra floors with a red curtain, but recently decided it was unnecessary, and removed the curtains. The extra floors had a Bathroom, with a large bath. An Armory and a Living area, which had several small rooms, and down the hall from entering it, was a small coffee table from Avalon, by an Avalon Fireplace. Orion see's Kieran Ravenblood, Kieran Moonflames step-cousin. "Hey, Ravenblood...Uh, do you know where the bath house is?" Orion asks. "Yeah, its up those stairs, the first floor up those stairs you just walked down." Ravenblood says to Orion. "Thanks." Orion slowly trudges up the stairs. Kieran and Olivias Room is up the passageway, and to the right in the giant room, where Kieran placed a small throne. Kieran wakes up, in similar manner to Orion, his wife isnt there either. "I guess she went somewhere. Ill see how Orion is, see if he's awake.." Kieran lazily walks down the hallway like bridge connecting his room and the main castle. He can see the entire town from the bridge. Kieran opens the door to the at the end of the bridge, leading into the main castle and heres Ravenblood explaining to Orion where the bath house is. "Hey! Orion...You going to the bath house?" Kieran asks. "Huh, Yeah. Why?" Orion asks. "I was going there too actually, don't worry, theres several small bathes and a large one." Kieran adds in, unnecessarily. Kieran runs down the stairs, nearly tripping, twice, and catches up to him. "Oh, wait, thats right, I have to polish some of my weapons, ill probably be there in a bit, otherwise Ill start cooking." Kieran says, he runs up an extra floor. Orion stares and walks around the floor they are on. He looks out a window and sees a few people walking around the shop. He barely notices the bath house door open then close. "Wow...I wonder how much money Kieran has. Sure Orion is has lots but this is an amazing bath." Morgan quietly says to herself. "But, Kieran kinda bought lots of random stuff. Maybe he didn't buy it. Yeah. Thats probably it. I mean, he DID save several worlds, so most of this stuff was probably gifts." She says to herself. "So, you normally talk to yourself like this?" Morgan squeaks, and looks up, only to see Olivia getting in. "Oh...Hey...Bloody hell, you scared me." Morgan laughs. "I thought you where Orion, or someone else." Morgan says trying to hold back her laughter. "Well, at least with Orion it would but..somewhat understandable?" Olivia asks. "Well YEAH it would, sure I wouldn't mind taking a bath with him. I've never told him this by the way, but still, I want to be able to have time to relax, he understands." Morgan says. "Kinda the same thing with Kieran. He'll normally just cook when I'm in here. Or he'll just go defeat whatever little migratory monsters happen to fly by the island and decide to stay the night." Olivia adds. The two talk away about random things they do with there free time, which mostly consists of training, fighting, or traveling. Orion is still staring out the window. He decides to stop, and walks down the hall. "I'm so beat. Hope the waters hot, it'll feel so great afterwards" Orion walks in the bath house. Theres a large window right by the main bath. Just as Orion takes of the brown slightly over sized tunic he wore to sleep, he hears from the back of the room. "Orion...what the hell are you doing?" He turns slowly, only to see Olivia, and Morgan hiding just low enough in the water, so only there necks are above it. "Uh...I...Uh...Um" Orion tries to come up with an honest answer that wont sound weird. "Orion, really, if you want to bathe with Morgan, try to let her know in advance. She told she wouldn't mind. And if your going to do that, at least let me get out first." Olivia says. "Right! Wait, OLIVIA!" Morgan shouts, "No! Its not that! I didn't know you guys where in here! Honest!" Orion stammers, blushing furiously. _(Crap..Kierans going to KILL me!) _he thinks to himself. The door opens and Kieran walks in, "Yeah, I'm going to take a ba-" Kieran looks up, only to see two girls in a bath, and a half undressed Orion. There is an awkward silence for about twenty-five seconds, until Orion speaks out with a simple "...Hi..." Kieran slowly walks out of the room backwards. Shutting the door slowly. "Ill just go." Orion says look at the floor, embarrassed. He walks out looking down, and bumps into Kieran, who is laughing so hard he is crying, and is face is bright red. "Hahaha, Orion, I'm sorry! Hahah, That's too funny," Kieran laughs. Orion stares at him blankly, "Hey your wife was in there too Kieran so shut up!" Orion counters Kieran. Kieran stops laughing. "Shut up," he laughs "Its not like she wouldn't mind anyway." After a few hours they head down to the Boat. Bonnie Anne drove it here. "Captain! Good to see you!" Orion smiles and waves to Bonnie Anne. They hop onto the boat. Kieran, and his brothers, Wolf, Kane and Blaze Moonflame have all ridden a sky-boat before. But only twice. The first time being when they arrived to Wizard City from Avalon. The Second time being when they went to Grizzlehiem to establish trade. "It'll take us a while to get there so make yourselves at home." Morgan says to Kieran. Kieran, doesnt respond. He is to busy watching his Kingdom grow smaller and smaller. As Orion rides along the skyway to the destination, he notices. Something is following them, he tries to adjust the ship so it'll move faster through the skyway. But it doesnt work all that well. "Where are we headed?" Blaze asks Wolf. Wolf tells Blaze and Kieran, Orion, and Ravenblood were talking about Grizzlehiem. The boat heads toward the dock in Northguard slowly. Orion walks down from the wheel. "We're going to stop for now. We've been Traveling for hours." Orion says. "So, we are just parking here in the middle of this Skyway?" Wolf asks. "No, i took us out of it a few hundred feet. We should be fine." Orion answers. Kieran stares at Grizzlehiem. It had been nearly two years since he was last there, when some other issues started, it was shortly after he defeated Malistare when he went to save Grizzlehiem and Wintertusk. Kieran notices another ship he hasn't seen before. Its rather large. It has a scarlet base and crimson x. The design is a bright scarlet skull, with black eyes. Kieran decides to keep this to himself as he feels they might just be other explorers, but something about the ship seems, odd, off, and rather, unsettling.

**(End of Sixth Chapter)**


	8. Chapter 7: Dante Windlass

_The ship stands still, floating only a few miles away from Grizzlehiem, close enough to see the fort, and the ship, but far enough that it would still take a bit to get there. Kieran, unable to sleep, slowly leaves the cabin, and goes to the ships main deck._

"Can't Sleep?" Wolf Moonflame asks. "Yeah." Kieran answers. Wolf was only a half a year older than Kieran, but still, not married, unlike Kieran. "I Wonder what the other ship is. Think its Armada?" Wolf asks. "No, its some other pirates, most likely. The Armada has a gear for the design. I think." Kieran answers. He stares at the ship. I'm going to check it out." Kieran says. "Ill come with. Its not like I have anything better to do." Wolf answers. Kieran points his ruby in the air, and a small beacon emits from it. A Green dragon swoops down from the sky, Kieran and Wolf jump on it. "Hey Fang! Who's a good Malorian Dragon?" Wolf says, annoyingly, rubbing its tail. Fang flies swiftly to Grizzlehiem, once they are above land, he does a barrel roll, Kieran and Wolf Jump off. They look around, and instantly notice that it looks like its being pillaged by the other pirates. "C'mon! We don't 'Ave all day! Hurry your arses up!" A males voice starts shouting. Kieran, without thinking, shoots a fireball at him, knocking off the scarlet tricorn he was wearing. "Gah! BLOODY HELL! What?! Oh...just a Lil' Wizard..." He says. He has white hair, and red eyes. Like Morgan. He appears to be much older though, probably in his 20's, although from a distance he looks just about 19, or younger. "Why are you raiding these people!?" Kieran shouts, pulling his hand back, fire forming around it, readying another fireball. "HEY HEY HEY HEY! CALM YERSELF! This might look bad, but the Armada is coming, and I sort of, sank a capitol ship with one of there captains on it." He says. "I was raised here in Grizzlehiem after I left Avalon my home. Judging from the way your dressed, I'm guessing your also, Avalonian." He says. "Y-Yeah, How'd you know?" Wolf asks, "I have my ways. I'm working as a bounty hunter for the Armada, so, your safe. I'm looking for another a Man,, his name is Magnus Theed., The Armada will give me immunity if I bring him in, dead or alive." The man says. "My Name, is Dante Windlass. I prefer to be called "The Crimson Death." As that is my Bounty Hunter ti-" Kieran, having heard enough swings his sword, the_ Winged Deliverince,_ at his head, barely missing. "Oy! Alright! Fine! I didn't _WANT _to have to fight you! But you left me with no other choice!" Dante pulls out a Rapier, and a golden pistol. He starts shooting at Wolf, making Wolf back away and starts sword fighting with Kieran. "Hey you jerk! Fight fair!" Wolf shouts, dodging several shots. "I'd love to, but thats not in my job description." He says. Kieran kicks him in the chests, picks him up, and throws him at the rock wall right under the fort walls. Dante gets up, and wobbles. "Ouch...Ill...Ill still beat yer ass ya' lil' punk, YA HEAR ME!? ILL-" Just before he finishes, a lightning ball hits him and smacks him right back into the wall, Knocking him out. "He needs to shut up." Wolf says, moving down his left hand. Dante's followers, start to circle around them. "Well. This is easy. 12 Against 2. Its almost unfair." One says. "Lets get them before they do something we'll all regret." another says. Kieran, puts the sword at the sky. The fire symbol appears, several purple portals open, blackness inside, then a meteors start falling out of them, hitting every random place, causing the pirates to scramble. During the chaos, Fang swoops back and picks up Kieran and Wolf. "I have a feelings we'll see them again." Wolf says. They land at the ship. Morgan is just walking out the cabin, hugging Orion's shoulder. "Alright fine. You can drive today." Orion sighs. "Yay! Thanks Orion!" Morgan hugs him a little tighter and runs to the wheel. Kieran looks at Orion. And Smirks. "Kieran, don't even think about it. I'm tired." Orion says yawning. "She makes a point though Orion. You've been working yourself to a rag just trying to help me." Kieran says. "You know what. I'm taking you to my old house, And you are staying there for the entire week. If you leave. Olivia will beat you up, knock you out, lock you in, and freeze the door shut." Wolf says. Kieran stares at Wolf, and Shrugs. "Sure. Why not." Kieran says. Orion comes up with several reasons why he shouldn't have to resign for a few days, but to No avail. His firstmate, Subodai, and his own wife all told him he needed the rest. "Fine." Orion gives in. "But can Morgan stay with me? Or Someone?" He asks. "Yeah. My friend Ryan Firetalon will stay with you. Morgan you can stay with Orion if you want." Kieran says. "Sorry Kieran. No can do. You still need one of us with you." She says. Kieran sighs, and gives Morgan the directions. "Now, This is the first house I bought, that was NOT on Wizard City, it was in the same airspace but the the same island. Its a small Wooded Cottage." Kieran says. They arrive, and it is very well kept, although he hardly goes there anymore. In the little yard in the front, there is a Cyprus Tree, a Maple Tree and a Elm Tree. There is a small fireplace by the bottom the waterfall, and a open spot to swim. There are clothes lines, with some clothes on them. "Ah, Scarlet must be here." Kieran says happily. Just as he jumps off. He stares at it for a bit. "Uncle Kieran!" a Voice shouts. Kieran looks over and see's a smaller girl, about 4 years old run up to him, and hug his leg. "Hey Emmaline, did you miss me?" Kieran picks up Emmaline. She has silver hair, and blue eyes. "Hey Kieran put her down already!" Someone says laughing. "Hey Scarlet." Kieran says normally. "What no hugs for your sister?" She jokes. "Blaze hug Scarlet for me." Kieran jokes, "Its fine. Anyway. I told the people at the Academy to go off on break." She says. "Also my husband is out in Wysteria helping clean. So I'm here. Orion, right? Come on in. Ill show you the rooms." Morgan looks around, and suddenly blurts out. "Ill stay!" Kieran stares, then laughs. "Ok, Don't Worry, we'll use be in Wizard City with Magnus." Kieran says. "Well! I best be on my way. Zafaria's still pretty screwed up after Morganthe, so, Ill be heading there." Wolf leaves with that. "Ill go with him." Kane Moonflame says."So. Its us again. Wolf Shard, Skullthief, Moonflame, and me, Ravenblood!" Ravenblood says randomly. "You forgot about me." Blaze says. "Sorry. And Blaze." He adds. They walk into the house and see a large meal on the small table Kieran has. "We didn't know when you'd be here, but Emmaline told me she saw a boat so. I guessed I'd cook some food." Scarlet says. They all grab some food, and walk about eating or sitting at the table, pretty much doing whatever.

_While Kieran and the others relaxed, back at Wizard City, Cedric is walking down a street, being followed by a cloaked man._

Cedric cautiously keeps looking behind him. Not sure what to expect. He runs, finally losing him. "Magnus,...I Think that guy, that was...at the...oh man...attack with the cloak that Wolf talked about...is following me...Ill call back later when I have more time." He throws the small crystal to the ground, and buries it. He stands up, and turns around, and gets cracked in the head with a stick by the cloaked man. He remove the cloak, and puts it on Cedric. This man has long, white hair, and violet eyes. "I FOUND THE ONE WHO WAS GIVING OUT INFORMATION ON WIZARD CITY TO THE ARMADA! HE WORKS WITH MAGNUS THEED! THEY WHERE TRAITORS ALL ALONG!" Several guards come up and pick up Cedric. "No! Thats not true! He's LYING! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" He shouts. The Guards walk him to the Headmasters Tower, as he passes the fountain by the shopping district he notices Magnus's ship is on fire. "Konan..." Cedric whispers to himself. "Take that hood down!" A Guard rips the hood that Cedric is normally wearing down. He has brunette hair and deep blue eyes. "Ouch! The hell!" He shouts. He hears yelling. "I'm just an explorer! TRUST ME! PLEASE!" Magnus is yelling. He is on his knee's. "LISTEN! I have a family back home! C'mon! Look at me! I'm to much of a sof-" A guard picks him up and slams him to the wall. "Shut Up already. You'll get your turn." He turns his head to Magnus, and looks down. The man who was cloaked earlier watches from the top of the building. "Good. Now that Dante is out for a while, I just need to bring in all the teachers for arrest, and Kill Kieran Moonflame and Underwood. And Ill get Immunity, then I can do anything I so desire." He says, he laughs to himself. And watches as his plans start to unfold, just how he wants.

**(End of Seventh Chapter)**


	9. Chapter 8: Downhill

_Hours away from Wizard City, let alone Kieran, The Armada approaches Dragonspyre..._

"There is an old academy there, but, you already knew this didn't you Kieran...Never-mind that, you need to get there, and destroy the books!" Gamma says to Kieran, through the giant gem that projects the image of a Spiral Map in the Headmasters Tower.  
"Why do I need to destroy the books?" Kieran asks, "If The Armada finds those books, they will be able to read them, and know ancient wizarding battle tactics that are still used today! If they got those, we would have no way of defend ourselves!" Gamma exclaims. "Damn...Doesn't sound good at all. Alright, you sound bothered, slightly more than usual, did something happen?" Kieran asks Gamma, "Yes...Magnus and Cedric, they where framed by a Man with silver hair and violet eyes." Gamma says grimly,"What!? How the hell did that happen?!" Kieran shouts. "Cedric was apparently followed down an alley, the man knocked him out, and said he attacked Cedric, who was the 'supposed' person that leaked the information." Gamma adds, "How did you get this information?" Wolf asks. "A Wizard named Alex came by, he said he saw what had happened and he knew who Magnus was, he said he saw him the other day during a duel with some other wizards." Gamma says. "I know him! I was the one that was dueling him!" Wolf shouts, "To make matters worse, no one believes him much at the moment, He used a simple recording spell with his Sapphire to show us what had happened." Gamma says. "Well, thats crafty.." Kane says. "Alright Gamma, Me and Orion will go to Dragonspyre, while Kane and Wolf can go back to Wizard City to try and help Alex." Kieran says "No. You must all go to Dragonspyre, Ill send several other wizards with you. If The Armada gets there before you, it will get ugly." Gamma says. "No, if you send any with me and Wizard City is counter attacked it'll be uglier. Keep as many people there as possible. Bye." Kieran cancels the magical projection to end his conversation with Gamma. "Alright, Bye Scar, I'll be back later Okay?" Kieran says. "Alright Its fine. Later," Scarlet walks back slowly to the house with Emmaline, who is fast asleep. "Lets go." Kieran says, the walk onto Orions boat. "Why not take world gate?" Orion asks. "If The Armada is there already they'll most likely be searching all over Dragonspyre, believe it or not, it'll be safer to just take the boat there." Kieran answers, "Fair enough, makes sense also, now that I think about it." Orion says, his ship sets course to Dragonspyre, and slowly disappears from the house.

_Meanwhile back at Wizard City, the man with the Silver Hair and Violet eyes, takes out a Diamond and uses the magic runes to call an Armada official_...

"There I did it. Magnus and Cedric are being brought Briskbreeze Tower which has been serving as the Prison in Wizard City currently, and I've also taken care Dante. He is in the prison deck of my ship. Ill send them to you later, and then you can have your fun with Wizard City." He smirks. "Fine. But to Be fair, we should kill you too, as you also are a Pirate and a Wizard." the Official says. "Aaww No need to label me, I don't know much magic anyway, and to be fair, Its only because I am a Bounty Hunter, and Assassin, It is perfectly legal for me." He smirks. "Fair enough, You needn't say more, Aegis." The Official says to him. "Thank you. I'll be taking my pay tomorrow, and if you try ANYTHING, There'll be hell to pay." He cancels the image and puts the diamond in his pocket. "Now. Just to stay hidden long enough to watch the fun parts happen." Aegis snaps his fingers, and a new cloak appears, he puts it on, and disappears.

_Back to Kieran and Orion, the ship is slowly approaching Dragonspyre, as it passes several worlds..._

"Hey Look! Its Marelybone!" Wolf shouts excitedly, "Yes Wolf. Its Marelybone." Kieran teases. "So the plan is to land at the academy and burn the books?" Orion asks. "Well that is the plan but I have another idea. Rather than destroying the books, why not just destroy the academy and run off with the books?" Kieran says. "Kieran while that would be a good idea I don't think it would work well." Kane says. "Hell, even Morgan wouldn't do that..And she does lots of crazy things, Kieran." Orion says. "Morgan is staying with Olivia back the Massive Fantasy Palace right?" Orion asks. "Nexus, I called it Nexus. I've already told you I made it a small city off Wizard Citys coast or whatever you wanna call it...Floating coast...island..cliff thingie..." Kieran mumbles. "Dragonspyre is only a half hour away by now. We should practice maybe?" Orion asks. "Sure. Alright, Kane you join Orion, Wolf you join me." Kieran says. "First ones to fall down or get disarmed completely lose!" Kieran says. With that being said, Kieran sprints to Kane and swings his sword, Kane dodges and shoots a silver ball of magic at Kieran, who merely deflects it with his sword, Kieran then does the same thing Kane did. "Oh C'Mon! Thats not fair! You can use like, Fire Magic! And Life! And Death! And Storm! And Balance! And Star! And Moon!" Kane says, sounding slightly emotionally wounded. "Hahaha, Fine Kane Ill only use fire, just hope you know it'll hurt more!" Kieran teases smiling evilly, Kieran points his sword at Kane, fire starts swirling around it, Kieran is about to shoot a fire ball, when Orion kicks the sword out of Kierans hand, and points the sparklock at his head. "I win!" Orion says happily, just after that Kieran kicks him over, and hits him with something hard. "Ouch! What the...A BOOK! A FREAKING BOOK, YOU HIT ME WITH A FREAKING BOOK! ARE YOU TRYING TO BRAKE MY- Oh I dropped my weapons. I'm dead." Orion says, He sits down right where he was standing and lies down, making his best impression of a dead face. "Nooo Orioooon!" Kane playfully shouts, He shoots another blast of magic at Wolf and hits him, sending him flying a few feet. Wolf hits the ground and drops his weapon, which was a spear. "Oh. I'm dead." He imitates Orion. "Now its you and me! Kane! I will defeat you No matt-" Kieran is interrupted as they enter a skyway, which makes the boat rock, which makes Kieran fall, and drop the book. Which means he lost. "Oh. That doesn't count! Because I fell because the boat moved! And...Yeah...the boat killed me didn't it?" Kieran jokes. They all stand up, but Wolf notices something. "Hey..Is that a small Armada ship? Attacking a house? Or trying to?" Kieran turns his head. "Oh, thats Keena's House. Looks like she is using Arcane magic to throw things at the cannonballs and make them explode in mid-air. Thats new." Kieran says. "There getting on her island, lets go there and help her out, and get to Dragonspyre!" Orion shouts. The boat goes toward Keena's island. "Alright who gave you people permission to try and blow up my house!?" Keena shouts, using some arcane magic to throw a giant obsidian pillar at a smaller lifeboat heading toward her house. "Seriously, I'm just minding my own business, decorating my house with stuff i bought, and now, I'm using it as weapons to blow up cannon balls!" Keena jokes to herself. "Anyway, you guys don't seem to be to bright. I'm guessing there clockwork golems." Keena answers herself. She Looks up at the main ship, just as Orions ship rams into it full speed. "What in the.." The Armada ship tilts, and several hundred Clock works fall out of it, heading straight toward the exit of the magic barrier, and fall into the oblivion of the Spiral. "Well...Thats new i guess. Hey! Don't touch that!" Keena pulls out a sword made with black metal, with black aura around it, and slashes the Clockwork in half. More march toward her, and she sighs. "Damn, you guys just don't know when to give up..." Kieran comes running and shoots several fireballs at the soldiers, obliterating them. "Hey Keena. Sorry we're late...We'll, its more like we were kinda flying by, and we kinda saw that ship, and it was kind attacking, and we were...yeah." Kieran says. "Well. Thats find, Mind helping me take out these last clockworks? Don't worry theres not much damage to the house. Besides my lawn. And Ill need a new worldgate." Keena tells Kieran. Wolf turns his head and see's several more Armada troops walking from the side of the house. "I swear...if they were in my house and broke anything.." Keena Mumbles. "I've got them," Wolf says. "Tempest!" A huge gust of wind comes out of now where, it starts to rain, and a giant puddle starts forming, Wolf moves his right hand and pulls out all the water from a small murkey pool and throws it at the Clockworks, throwing them off the edge. "Aw Hell Yeah! Eat that Armada scum! I just kicked yo-" Keena throws her sword at Wolf nearly cutting his head off, "My water! You moron it took ages to give it that murky look! And you used it to throw clockwork things off my island!" Keena shouts historically, "Ah whatever. It really wasn't that hard. I think I need a rest. And a new World Gate. Anyway thanks again Kieran, Its not going to take any time to fix up the place. I've got tons of resources to spare, let alone replace." She says. "I've just been having the oddest day, first some guy with Silver Hair tries to kill me, but I don't think he'll be trying that again, and then some guy with green eyes and white hair asked if i had any spare gold, I automatically assumed he was the guy from earlier and kicked him in the face, but realized it wasn't, so i gave him extra, then some younger kid asked if I could help him treasure hunt in some Sunken City since Grubb or whatever his name was is long dead. Then I got stuck in some issues in another world. And I have loads of tests for my classes to study for." Keena rambles on about all the random things that happened. "Well sounds easier than we have to do. We have to fight more of those guys, bent on banning magic, and we gotta go burn some books in Dragonspyre." Orion says. "Oh. Alright, sounds fun honestly. But, yeah. Tests. Ill probably see you guys later, And Kieran be sure to say at least 'Hi' every now and then, Good seeing you guys again!" Keena says. Kieran, Orion, Kane, and, Wolf, head back to the boat, where one Clockwork is lying down, and it has no legs, or weapons. "Just leave it there?" Orion jokes. "Nah." Kane kicks it off the boat, and they continue towards Dragonspyre.

Back at Wizard City, Magnus and Cedric are brought to Briskbreeze Tower, and locked in a small cell like room with a small window...

"Dammit! Let us out! We aren't the traitors! That man is! He's the one thats dangerous! There is going to be another attack! You have to get ready!" Magnus shouts to the guard on the other side of the door. "Listen, I know what happened, I heard it and saw you get chased, Before I could warn you it was to late, Headmaster Ambrose told me to keep this information as secret as possible, but then again, what kinda of friend would I be if I didnt help you outta that damn musky room!" The "Guard" says. "What Kinda friend? Hang on a second! Blaze! What in the heck are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be with Kieran and Orion!?" Cedric asks, "I COULD Be with them, but I wanted to make sure Olde Town was okay, I heard of the incident upon arriving the other night, and decided to help personally. A Wizard Named Alex caught the scene with his gemstone, and showed it to Merle, He sent me here to get you out of here as fast as Possible. Konan was given a new ship, and she is on the far east side of Wizard City." Blaze explains, as he slowly burns the door to ashes. "Hurry. Only a few guards know of this information, if the wrong ones see us, its not going to be pretty." Blaze tells Cedric and Magnus. They run down the halls, hoping they can make it to where they and meet up with Konan, where-ever that is, before they get caught by guards, or worse, The Hooded Man...

**(End of Eighth Chapter)**


	10. Chapter 9: Useless Voyage

_Back at Kieran's Massive Fantasy Palace, or commonly called "Nexus City," as the palace serves as a rest-stop for travelers from all around the spiral, and as a home to at least 50 to 100 people, Olivia and Morgan are in the up-town area, near the spot where people typically spar with each other..._

"I wonder what Kieran and Orion are doing right now...knowing Orion, they probably ran into some other pirates, or the armada." Morgan says, slightly bored with herself. "And knowing Kieran, if they ran into trouble, he's probably blown up over half the enemies side by now." Olivia says, staring at the castle. "I need something to do." Morgan says. Olivia continues to stare at the castle. "Is it just me? Or does it look like that there's a guy in orange falling off his gryphon and he's going to fall in the river right outside the castle's walls." Olivia says, dazed, and bored out of her mind. "Yeah. Wait...Isn't that...Blaze?" Morgan gets up. It is Blaze. As he falls, he claps he hands together and the storm magic rune appears by both hands, and a cloud appears, Blaze lands on it, and flies it down, to the ground by Morgan and Olivia, and then the small cloud disappears. He is panting heavily, "...H-Holy crap...guys,...thank god you guys are here...Magnus and Cedric...they need help they were framed." Blaze pants. "Wait, What!? How?!" Morgan asks, shocked, Olivia's eyes widen, Blaze looks up at them, and explains.  
"What happened was this, I was shopping for some new robes, and I heard some commotion outside, so I checked, and saw Magnus and Cedric being dragged down the street to be placed somewhere to be held as prisoners." Blaze said. "I though Wizard City doesn't have a prison." Olivia says. "Well, it doesn't really, but they use some towers that used to be strong-holds for monsters that Kieran cleared out sometime ago. They weren't intended for that, but when all those clans and guilds and whatnot showed up, they needed someway to keep it under control, most weren't harmful but some where, kinda bad." Blaze says. "Anyway, I saved them, Kieran and the others on on there way to Dragonspyre, or coming back. They use the towers to keep people there until a ship comes to take them to newgate, as for the prisoners part."  
"So, now what? We can't just keep them here!" Morgan shouts, "They are in Kierans Dorm, its being blocked off at the moment, and NO ONE is going to get in, he is using a spell of some sort to block people, except us, and the guy who captured the moment with a memory crystal." Blaze explains, "So. We'll go there, and see what we can do." Blaze grabs Morgan and Olivia, with his right arm, and points his left arm skyward, with his ruby in hand, a small magic symbol for fire appears, and they are warped to Kierans dorm. There is a rough fireplace to the left of it, with a royal couch in front of it, a winter bed at the head of the room. (Furthest from the door) a small desk with a padded stool, and a basket where a strange beast, Duke Spencer is sleeping. Magnus and Cedric are sitting in the couch, while a kid wearing Ice school clothing with a hood sits on the bed, they all have their hoods up, and the windows are covered, the only light source being the fireplace. "Alright, were back." Blaze says. "Finally, its hard trying to stay in a room where people walk by all the time. We gotta good view of the commons, and, its not looking to good at the moment, we can see guards all over the place." Says Magnus, worriedly, "And Alex, is just sitting there silently."

"Alex? Wasnt that the kid from a few days ago?" Morgan asks. "Yeah. I am. My friend wasnt with me, I remember seeing that Magnus guy in the airship talking with Cedric a few days ago, and remember seeing you guys with them, and figured he was a friend or something, when I saw that robed guy chasing him, I decided to use a memory crystal to record the moment, in case something bad happened. Turned out my guy feeling was right for once..." He says. Blaze nods and looks out the window. "Its empty now..."  
"So any bright ideas?" Magnus asks, Cedric nods in agreement, Morgan looks at Blaze with expectant eyes along with Olivia and Alex. Blaze looks down, for a bit, thinking, and looks up, finally saying. "Well...I do have one idea,"

_The ship finally makes it to Dragonspyre, and Kieran jumps off, just as it stops by the Dragons Roost, where Malistares Lair used to be...  
_  
"Thats a big dragon..." Orion says. "Pretty big.."  
Kieran walks to a edge, and whistles loudly, a battledrake flies down and nods at Kieran, "Jump on you guys," Kieran says as a few more ride by. Kieran gets on one, and they all fly down a cave with Lava falls and dragon skulls everywhere. As they land, Kieran walks down to the schools. "Wow..I forgot about this place being like this, and the books are already pretty badly burnt." Kieran says. "I doubt the armada will come here, they know this stuff is probably lost forever," Orion says. "I know a shortcut from here to Wizard City, but we gotta pass through Marleybone." Orion says. Kieran thinks a bit, half of him knowing Orion is right, and that coming to Dragonspyre wasn't the best, idea. While his other half, tells him that The Armada might still come here. Though unlikely. Kieran decides that they will leave, but tells Wolf and Kane to go back using the worldgate in order to shake off possible followers. "Any crew members on your boat?" Kieran asks as they are walking back to the battledrakes. "Only Bonnie Anne, and Subodai." He says. They get back on the ship after going up the same cave, and get on the ship. Setting course for Marleybone. "This might not be the Marleybone you know." Orion says flattly, as they take a skyway there.

Kane and Wolf walk through the worldgate into Wizard City after traversing Dragonspyre only to be approached by a guard. "I need you to open this door. We are looking for someone who is hiding. They have broken a law, and need to be dealt with." Kane stares and says "Well its not my problem right now is it? I don't care, find out yourself." The guard vanishes into thin air, and Kane stumbles backward. "I have a gut feeling something bad is about to happen..." He mutters. A voice comes from the back of the room, just after he said that, stating, "You have no idea, kid.." and laughs quietly. A man jumps from the top of the branches, he is wearing scarlet robes, has silver hair and violet eyes, and is carrying a long sparklock that looks like a shotgun or rifle, and a Sword from Avalon or Dragonspyre. He wickedly smiles as he approaches them. "Oh, by the way, those guards were just illusions, pretty shocked you would disobey rules like that." He says, he approaches them faster as Kane and Wolf prepare to fight him, and win, no matter the cost.

**(End of Ninth Chapter)**


	11. Chapter 10: Aegis Strikes!

_As the robed man approaches Kane and Wolf with vicious intent, Wolf quickly uses the spell Choke, on the man, stunning him for a little while, just enough for Kane and Wolf to get out of the tree..._

"Crap, where do we go! We can't just lead him to Kierans dorm!" Wolf says, unaware of what "door" the man was talking about, and why he asked them. And Just who he was in the first place. "Wait a minute...its empty...whats happening here? There is usually a ton of students here.." Wolf says looking around Ravenwood, confused and afraid. Kane puts his hand on Wolfs shoulder staring at the gate to the commons. "Wolf...Why is the gate closed?" Kane whispers. "How the hell else am I going to arrest you blubbering idiots?" The robed man say, no longer stunned walking out of the world gate chamber. "Damn it! He's moving again!" Kane says angrily. He pulls out his Sidhe Staff, and pulls a card out of a small leather container from his robes belt, and throws it to the ground, then swings his staff in a loop like motion, the card starts emitting black smoke and red lightning and a Deer Knight with glowing red eyes and a large battle axe emerges from the black smoke, and looks at Kane. "What is thy bidding, master?" It says coldly. The robed man backs away a bit. Kane points at him and says. "I need you to take that freak down!" The deer knight nods, and charges at him, and swings his axe, launching a ball of red lightning surrounded by black smoke at the man, knocking him on his feet. The deer knight jumps back a bit and readies his axe, as Wolf pulls readies his bow, a storm magic symbol appears in front of the bow, and he fires a magic shot of lighting, water starts flying from the nearby pond by storm school tree, the water starts rumbling and glowing from the lightning and a giant Triton comes out with a trident and shoots a bolt of lighting at the man before bursting into a large wave of water. The man falls to the ground again, and teleports using a small diamond in his pocket. Wolf and Kane turn around looking for him just as several small volts of green lightning like energy come from no where, Kane his deer knight, and Wolf run opposite sides of Ravenwood, and the man goes to the court in front of Bartelby.  
"Ah, its a good old game of cat and mouse. I always used to love this game. It was one of my favorites as a kid. It wasn't nearly as fun as watching an ant fight a spider though..watching the spider get its legs torn off by the warrior ant was amusing, it was brilliant, I had to get more, I remembered getting tons of warrior ants and spiders, watching them slaughter one another, Oh it was a sight to be seen...The spiders did their best to hid, but the ants found them, and tore off their puny, little, worthless legs." The man says and then he starts laughing giddily, "Oh What I would do to see it again...But now it looks like I am going to get a taste of that action.." He says wickedly. Kane looks at his Deer knight and nods. It walks from behind the Myth school and swings its axe to the ground and the man is begins to writhe in pain as black smoke and red lightning surround him. It stops and he shoots several bolts at the Deer Knight hitting it dead center, it falls and looks at Kane. "Another time perhaps." and then bursts into ashes. "HEY ROBED FREAK WITH FORMICOPHILIA, HOW ABOUT YOU ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING OTHER THEN GO ON A TANGENT ABOUT WATCHING BUGS FIGHT! ITS NOT SCARING ANYONE!" Wolf shouts. He again readies his bow and fires a shot at the man this time it was completely lightning the lightning takes the shape of a small dragon and a huge bolt of it hits the man and he flies back a few feet and smacks into the side of the Life School, by this time the teachers have started coming out of the schools with the students they were teaching only to see a fight outside. "Oh...Looks like more kids came. Interesting." Kane comes running from behind and tackels the man and throws his gun across the street before the man throws Kane over the fence in front of Bartelby. "Dammit, This is too hard. Alright, Its time to make this fun." He snaps his fingers and a bunch of Armada clockworks, about 75, almost matching the students in RavenWood at the moment are teleported. "Take the teachers." He says. The clockworks begin to charge the area fighting students and teachers alike. As a massive fight wages on and guards are unable to enter, he approaches Wolf and Kane, Kane runs to the mans gun and attempts to throw it again, but the man grabs Kane by his hair and punchs him, and punches again, and again, then he kicks him in the ribs, and throws him to the ground, and kicks him in the stomach. Kane grabs his leg before he can do it again and pulls out a card again, he smacks the card to the ground and a large cloud of back smoke making skull shaped patterns surrounds them, a loud moaning sound is all the man can here when he looks up, he see's a wraith, it slashes him with his scythe and a blue energy comes out of the man, the wraith moves it to Kane and he gets up looking as if he wasn't just beat down, the robed man stumbles and pulls out a small bomb, and throws it in the air, red smoke starts bellowing everywhere, students begin to panic, All Wolf and Kane can hear is screaming, they run into a school, not knowing because of the smoke and dust from the fighting, along with the smoke and dust from the bomb. Several other students are hiding the the school. It was the fire school. Before Kane can ask if anyone was hurt, a large stream of fire starts flying around outside Kane and Wolf run outside and See Blaze using the spell "Grand Phoenix."  
"Hey guys! Sorry We didn't know if it was safe to come out!" He smirks. Just before he can make it to Wolf and Kane, the man shoots at Blaze almost hitting him. When they look, they see the battle has ceased, students are lying down shuddering in pain, but there are no virtual casualties, no one is fighting him, and Wolf realizes, almost instantly why.  
The man has captured the teachers. A large armada ship comes by, obviously not piloted by clockworks. A man in blood red attire comes out. "Thank you for making that deal, Mr. Aegis, I am glad you though about that." He says, pulling back his white hair. The man named "Aegis" pulls down his hood and he has a silver-ish colored hair, with purple eyes. "You should be glad I did anything Dante. Now, Go. Quickly." The remaining clockworks shove the teachers in the ship and Aegis turns to the students. "If any of you try anything, You will not be spared. You have 21 hours to decide, you can stop using magic forever, or, we can all kill you. Its your choice." He says. He turns away and walks back into the ship. The ship takes off and the students are left, clues as for what they are supposed to do.

**(End of Tenth Chapter)**


	12. Chapter 11: Interceptor

_Meanwhile, near Marelybone, Orion and Kieran ride the ship past a smaller city in Marelybone, Kieran asks what its called and Orion says its part of the Westminister Region of Marelybone.. _

Kieran is standing at the head of the ship, letting the wind blow through his hair. Orion lands into a nearby skyway, and lets it naturally control the ship.  
"Well. We should be fine. This way is on the other side of Westminister. We should be able to take this to Wizard City. Plus, its really fast." Orion says. He looks around and doesn't see anything and he walks into the cabin followed by Kieran. "Never thought I'd be doing this kind of stuff. I wasn't shocked when Adrian employed me to do this though. He said Boochbeard, he's kinda like Merle, trains bunches of Pirates, requested that it was me. Adrian only accepted because it was something going against the Armada." Orion says looking at a Spiral Map he has with him inside the boat. "Anyway. I how its going on there." Orion finishes. "Heheheheheh, Knowing my teacher, she'll probably reward me with some new spell or something. I wonder what it'll be..." Kieran says smirking thinking of the destruction to his enemies he can cause with a new spell. "It'd be sooooo awesome if I could like have a spell where a giant snake thingy or fiery-dragon comes out of like a freaking magical ball of fire or red lake!" Kieran jokes. "But anything. I'm a bit worried, Wolf hasn't called back yet." Kieran says lowly. "Well you didn't tell them too, all ya' said was 'Hey guys, go to the world gate. We need to thin out anyone following us.' SO of course they wouldn't call."  
"Yeah but still...Its weird. Well I guess I shouldn't worry." Kieran says. Just as he is about to walk over to the small cupboard, Bonnie Anne begins shouting for them to come out of the cabin. They run out and up the steps to the wheel, and stop by Bonnie. "What is it? Did something happen? Are we close?"  
She clears her throat and points forward. "Look there."  
Orion and Kieran turn around only to see several armada ships at least 4 times the size of Orion's ship heading straight toward them, Orion stumbles back as the ships ready their cannons. "Guys get ready! This is going to be a rough one! We can't let them win!" Orion's crew gets ready for fighting and fires the first shots, hitting several ships but dealing hardly any damage. Instantly after, his ship is nearly barraged by several shots. If it wasn't for Kieran casting a conveniently timed meteor strike to shoot down the cannon balls in midair. "Th-thanks." Orion stutters. "Just focus on attacking them I have an idea." Kieran dives off the side of the ship and whistles loudly, and a Frontier dragon flies by and he lands on it. "Good boy Leo!" Kieran says as he lands on it, he signals Leo to fly by the Armada ships, which are shooting cannon fire at Kieran like crazy. "He is absolutely insane." Bonnie Anne says to Orion. Orion gets to the wheel and starts maneuvering the ship past shoots and making the ship angled in ways so it can easily hit the other ships.  
"This is a lot trickier then it needs to be!" Kieran says doing a barrel role and diving off Leo onto another ship. "Hi there." He says briefly. The clockworks charge at him and he slashes one with his sword and kicks another. He throws out a card and slices it in half, a huge swirl of fire starts flying around the ships floor and a laughter can be heard..out of the fire comes a giant Efreet. "Hey take these creeps down!" Kieran says. The Efreet smiles wickedly and its sword down hitting several causing a small mini explosion, the fire on the ship spreads like crazy and Kieran dives off and lands on Leo again. "Hey do what you see fit to these guys, alright?" He smirks. The Efreet boasts in happiness and begins lashing out at the Armada soldiers. Kieran flies Leo quickly past volts from Sparklocks and shoots from other guns like Blazelocks, Frostlocks, and even Flintlocks. "Here ya go!" He pats Leo's neck and Leo begins breathing out fire hitting a room carrying several cannons exploding it, the ship catches fire as the last one did and begins completely falling into havok, although its only run by Clockworks. Orion maneuvers his ship near one and begins pelting it with rapid fire cannon shots. Bonnie Anne snipes Clockworks that are attempting to get on Orion's ship, as Subodai literally crushes the ones that do make it. Several Ships are still standing, Orion notices the two that Kieran attacked are burning into ashes and shuffles through his pockets and finds a card. "Ahah! I knew I still had a few of these!" He says happily, he throws it forward and shoots it with a sparklock pistol, the card bursts into a purple cloud with lightning and a swarm of almost several hundred stormbats start flying out, and begin making multiple smaller swarms, shooting beams of purple lightning at some other ships causing some smaller explosions. "Orion! Please tell me that's normal!" Kieran shouts from Leo, only a few feet above Orion's head. Orion looks at where Kieran is talking about, and see's the ship leading the small battalion has a new weapon, which looks like a giant cannon with several round red tips constantly buzzing with yellow lightning, it begins charging and aiming at Kieran and Orion, "THATS NOT GOOD!" Orion shouts. Kieran flies in front of it and begins taunting it with usual things like "Is that all you got!" and "I'm SO scared!" flying circles around it. The cannon is about done charge when Kieran flips it off and flies by one ship really fast.  
The shot fires and nearly hits Kieran, but he makes Leo dive right in time, the beam from the cannon hits the ship next to Kieran and begins exploding, Kieran loops around several other ships as the beam continues destroying its own fleet. The beams energy is almost out. Kieran notices and dives under the ship then around and above. He flies directly towards the cannon and then flies straight up in the air, as the entire capital vessel explodes. Kieran gentely flies Leo back to Orion's ship and tells Leo to go wherever for the time being. "Well...You're officially a bigger showoff then my little brother." Orion chuckles. Kieran smirks and they continue heading towards Wizard City, unaware of what has happened there...

**(End of Eleventh Chapter)**


	13. Chapter 12: Safezone

_The streets are dead silent. Students and Citizens of Wizard City remain still as they watch several Armada ships fly off. The headmasters tower is heavily guarded, and no one is able to get in or out...Briskbreeze tower is being swept as Guards search for Magnus and Cedric...  
_

"Alex. I need that memory crystal." Blaze looks at Alex."Um...Alright.." He says, Alex hands over the to Blaze. Blaze grabs Magnus's and Cedric's arms and pulls them out of the dorm. Blaze claps loudly and whistles, Magnus and Cedric look around confused until they hear a faint roar. They look up and see a Hydra falling from the sky. It lands right in front of them and bows its heads. "Get on, its Kierans mount, but We can ride it at the moment." He says. He pats the back of its head, and it begins running to the Headmasters tower. Guards in Ravenwood chase the hydra down into the commons as it was carrying the "escaped prisoners." Blaze maneuvers down the tunnel to the Commons and head towards the tower. The Guards attempt to knock off Magnus and Cedric, but Blaze makes the Hydra jump on top of the tower. He moves its heads towards a window and kicks it open, breaking it. "Climb in." He says. Magnus, Blaze, and Cedric jump through the hole and run down the stairs and come to a pair of twin doors. Blaze opens it and knocks over a pile of books that had been in front of it for god knows how long. Merle looks up and see's Blaze. "I've heard of making grand entries but this is over doing it a bit? Don't you agree?" He says softly. "Merle Magnus and Cedric are innocent! We can't just lock them up!" Blaze shouts. Merle smiles. "I've known of their innocence for a while, Young Wizard." He says. Blaze's face goes from panicked, to confused almost instantly. "Wh-what...then why are you letting the guards put them in Briskbreeze?" Blaze asks. "They took them there..I was shocked but after looking into the situation, I found out there was a mistake, but by the time I had found that mistake, it was to late, and the guards wouldn't let me out." He says. "Well..This kid named Alex gave me a memory crystal with the framing caught on it." Blaze says. Merle looks up and nods. The Crystal in gammas room, you can use it to amplify the memory onto everyone's gem they carry with them, so everyone will see it at once." He says. Blaze nods and runs into Gammas room and climbs on some books in order to reach the crystal that makes a image of the spiral. "Whooooo! What in the name of the spiral are you doing?" Gamma asks loudly "Trying to do hero stuff stop talking." Blaze says. Gamma scoffs and flies up to Blaze, and picks up the crystal. "What are you trying to do?" He asks again. "Make the memory on that crystal get shown to everyone." Gamma flies around the crystal and does, _something, _Blaze wasn't exactly sure, but whatever Gamma did, it worked. Everyone got the memory of Alex's crystal to play. It shows the entire scene, Aegis following Cedric, then knocking him out, then screaming as if he was attacked. Magnus and Cedric leave the tower slowly hoping to avoid trouble when instantly, guards come up to them and start apologizing. They back up a bit to avoid it, but, they take their time with it. There was a lot of guards.

_Kieran and Orion are getting closer and closer to Wizard City, they pass Nexus City to report to the headmaster immediately, to give their results... _

As Orion's ship docks at Olde Town a group of guards comes up surrounding Magnus, Cedric and Merle. "Moonflame. We need you to take them somewhere safe. Take them somewhere the Armada wouldn't think about." A tall guard directs. Kieran stares in confusion. "Wh-why? did something happen?" He asks. "All the teachers in Ravenwood where taken hostage aboard Armada ships. They got here." The guard tells them, in a forlorn voice. "What! How!" Orion shouts, "They managed to Overpower us in Ravenwood. We don't know how, but these are obivously some powerful enemies we are dealing with. Take them somewhere now." He says. Kieran nods and has them gather up. He pulls out his Ruby from his pocket, and activates a few runes, they are warped and land in a cold area. "Welcome to my Winter Wind Tower, otherwise known as Dragonflame Academy. Its my own private school." Kieran says. "Are you crazy...this has to be th-" Orion was about to snip at Kieran when Magnus speaks up. "Best place to hide us. The Weather here, and its location along with those winds will keep away any airships." Magnus says. "But its not impossible to get here with them," He continues as they walk onto a teleporter pad and go to the main island. "Anyway Magnus, there is someone you'll wanna meet inside," Kieran brings up as they walk to the front doors. Upon opening them Several younger Wizards are running around casting spells at each other, they aren't much younger then Kieran, but younger enough that you can tell the difference. Kieran walks them up the stairs into a large room with a large table. Konan is sitting there and looks up. "Magnus! Sir, your still alive!" She shouts happily. "Yeah. I am. I think." She runs up and begins to shake his hands like crazy. "I was really worried, and Cedric! You're here too! Thats great!" She continues. A younger student comes up and nudges Kieran. "I think she might of drank all the alcohol." He says. Kieran stares and merely just says. "Oh." Though drunk, Konan seems extremely normal, just a bit more hyper while drunk. Kieran looks toward the Headmaster. "Anyway, you'll be safe here. My malorian dragon Fang flies around and attacks literally anything that flies here. He's good at it too." Kieran says. "Kieran...How did the teachers manage to get captured! This place is practically the same! We just took the headmaster to magic school!" Orion says frantically. Kieran laughs. "You think the teachers would just let themselves get captured like that!?" Kieran laughs. "I told Malorn to tell the other teachers and Merle ahead of time that they should let themselves get captured shortly after we arrived to Nexus City by using my gem when you accidentally walked in on Olivia and Morgan. Yeah. Thats right. That useless mundane comment I made that day actually was me talking too Malorn about about a plan that I kept a secret because I forgot to mention it at every single point of our little adventure." Kieran says. "I plan to have them break-out once they make it near Nexus City. That way, not only will they be able to get out easily, but also they'll be able to have a lot of support from the Defensive cannons I have there. Along with all the people i trained who ride dragons or other things which are kept in the dungeons in those cages. They'll do the same as I did and fly around like crazy and blow the crap outta them." Kieran says, punching the air." Orion steps back a bit and sits down. "My trainer Morgan LaFitte usually tells me I am as sly as a fox...I think she's a racoon though..but I didn't even think of you being able to make a plan that was so well thought out that you make it sound like you pulled it out of your butt at the last second..." Orion says. "I have a nasty habit of doing that." Kieran says. Kieran walks into a circular room to the left of it and grabs under a bed. He grabs out the _Sword of Kings. "_I did not think I'd be using this any time soon, but eh, whatever. It looks flashy too." Kieran says. Orion nearly faints and falls down. "IS THAT THE SWORD OF KINGS!?" He shouts. "Yeah."  
"HOW ARE YOU HOLDING IT?! I THOUGHT ONLY THE KING OF AVALON COULD WIELD IT!"  
"Well really only people related to him can."  
"Are you related to the King!?"  
"I dunno. Its entirely possible. But I don't really care it looks awesome. So awesome I made a replica, but it was enchanted with the effects of a tier 9, _Jack Hallows Blues." _Kieran says pulling out another Sword of Kings, but with a different feel when he pulls it out. "This is the one I wanted to use, but still. I didn't think I'd be running around with this anytime soon." Kieran says. Orion shakes his head in disbelief but begins to laugh. "Oh whatever whats the next plan?" He says. "We'll be causing Havok from inside the boat. Thats what." Kieran says. Orion Nods and begins to mentally prepare for the fight that could end in his death.

**(End of Twelfth Chapter) **


	14. Chapter 13: The Break Out

_Orion and Kieran prepare for combat as they walk back to the worldgate and go to Wizard City, upon entering the worldgate they are greeted by some friends..._

"Kieran! What the hell took you so long!?" Kane says running up to them.

"The teachers, they were captured!" Wolf shouts. Kieran looks at both of them and laughs loudly. Kane and Wolf stare at Kieran in confusion.

"Yeah, I know. I told them to get captured." He says laughing, Kane and Wolf look at Kieran as if he were a madman, which at this rate, Orion was starting to think Kieran was a lunatic. He saw him single-handily destroy entire armada fleets, and fight off people he never even met before who by Orion's standards where unpredictable. Kieran clears his throat and looks and Kane and Wolf with a somewhat serious demeanor.

"Listen, I told them to do this so we could destroy the ship from the inside out." Kieran says to them smiling. "It'll be unexpected and no rescue is required." Kieran says walking out of Bartelby with the others.

"There was only one ship. Its leaving. More will be coming at this rate..." Wolf says coldly, looking at the sky.

"Yeah but with the way they'll most likely be coming from, they'll have to get through Nexus City first." Kieran adds to Wolf's comment. Wolf looks at Kieran oddly but remembers almost instantly. Kieran has a large amount of cannons set up at the castles walls. Kieran and the others gather in a small group and Kieran looks at the all.

"Well lets get going to Nexus. I am pretty sure its our best bet anyway." They all pull out their crystal and use it to teleport to Kierans Massive Fantasy Palace, commonly called, "Nexus City" as mentioned.

Upon arriving there they can see its already in chaos, several smaller ships have landed there and are attacking, but, weren't getting to far with their soldiers. Orion notices 3 of his other Crew members, Sarah Steele, Red Eyes, and Fan Flanders where there helping fight. Sarah turns around and begins to shout for Orion when she saw him, but the sound of screaming and explosions make it hard to understand.

"ORION...TELL...OKAY!?" She says, explosions and fighting in the background drowning her out.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Orion shouts back. She sighs, and walks over to him.

"I WANTED YOU TO TELL AVERY TO GIVE US A BETTER MAP NEXT TIME! IF HE HAD GIVEN US A BETTER ONE, WE WOULDN'T OF HAD THAT 4 HOUR DELAY IN ZIGAZAG! OKAY!" She shouts to Orion. He stares at her and briefly says, "Kay."

Orion's boat which he had parked there was practically untouched. Orion and Kieran head to the town square to see its pretty much the same shape as they left it, except everyone is running around like crazy beating the crap out of clockworks. Orion notices the small boy Ulric is being harassed by one, he goes to help him, when before he gets there, Ulric smashes the Clockworks face in with a small makeshift mace. Orion backs away and his foot crushes the head of a defeated Clockwork that was still whirring and groaning as it was laying down on the ground.

"Kieran...what are we doing here again?" He says. Kieran pulls out his ruby,

"This," he moves his hands across it and a image begins to appear. Orion knew exactly what Kieran was doing...

_Aboard the Prison ship, which was just beginning to pass Nexus City..._

"Mmmkay. Mmmkay. Alright. Okay Got it...alright I'll see you in a few hours." A male in black robes says.

"Who was that, Mr. Ashthorn? Was it Kieran?" Professor Greyrose asks politely.

"You bet your glittery wings it was. He says we can go ahead and turn the place inside out now." Malorn says standing up, from the floor. All the teachers of Ravenwood stand up and look around.

"They might of taken our wands...Buuuuuuuttttt They forgot one teacher." Malorn says chuckling. A small, round, bearded man comes running down the stares from the otherside of the Hallway.

"Hullo guys, sorry I'm late. Took me a while to get here." He says giving Malorn a pair of keys.

"Thank you Dworgyn. Yeah you can go back to Nightside now." Malorn says opening the gate that held them captive. Dworgyn nods.

"Oh...Thats right, before I go, nearly forgot, here's your wands back. Goodbye." He waves 'goodbye' and teleports back to the Death School in Nightside.

"By this time they obviously destroyed our gems so, Malorn is the only one that can teleport." Falmea says solemnly.

"Eh. I think I'll have a little fun taking these guys out." Malorn looks at the other teachers. Cyrus steps up and takes his wand.

"Nobody, and I mean _nobody _locks me up, and makes me fork over my wand, and gets away with it...and then expect me to follow some _rules. _They want me to conform to their_ rules. I'll show them. They won't be shown any mercy._" He mumbles. He throws out 3 cards and swings his wand over them. A bright, yellow light emits and several Talos's come out from them. Cyrus looks up to them.

"Go and attack the Clockworks. Do what you please, just, please, get them out of my sight." He says rather irritated. The 3 Talos's nod and run down the other halls, and a loud commotion starts from that hall. Falmea walks up and leads them down the hall melting various locks on the cages freeing all the other prisoners.

"Don't you think a few of these guys are in here for good reasons, Ms. Falmea?" Halstrom says to Falmea.

"No. This is a clockwork armada, and everyone knows Clockworks always make the same mistake over and over again. Why do you think every time they blew some kids parents outta the sky, they become the most feared pirates in the spiral?" She jokes. Halstrom looks up ahead and see that there is a locked door with some kind of gear work.

"I got this," He proclaims. He swings his wand back and fourth a few times before a giant wave appears behind him, taking a shape similar to that of a serpent like man with a trident and completely wiping the door clean off its hinges when it hits it. Several clockworks run down the stairs and start shooting at them, Malorn throws a card and a Deer Knight comes out of it. Without hesitation is begins lashing out at the clockworks like crazy and the teachers walk past it normally. Several more come carrying frostlocks, and aim at the teachers again. Greyrose floats in front of the group.

"Can't we talk this out, dearies? We needn't fight all the time." She says modestly. They aim at her head and fire, but before the shots where able to hit her, she turns them back towards the clockworks and morphs them into evil snowman which chase the clockworks down the hall before finally slashing them to bits and melting. Falmea decides to not even wait for the next group and just summons an Efreet.

"Hey if any of those nasty clockworks come over here, please, be a darling and obliterate them for me?" She says slyly. The Efreet nods and readies its sword laughing evilly as the door opens and a large hoard comes in. They walk down several other hallways before making it to the main deck of the boat.

"Alright we are nearly out of this mess." Malorn says. He looks around and see's several hoards of clockworks running towards them. "Oh crap...thats not good." He mutters.

"Now now, we needn't swear yet." Moolinda says walking by Malorn. She swings her fan gently across her length and a huge wind filled with leaves and a green aura fill the air, the wood on the ship shoots up into the air in several spots making 6 large pillars. A roar echos from the air, and Several forest lords come out of the Aura.

"If you would all be so kind. Can you smash those mean robots into nice collectible pieces?" She says politely, as the Forest Lords are already smashing the Clockworks. They all walk toward a lifeboat and see none other then Olivia and Morgan sitting in them.

"Hi. I wanna blow this up. We'll be back. Take this boat. Bye." Morgan says followed by Olivia, the two jump out of the boat and run down the destroyed hallways. They pass the Efreet who is happily hacking and slashing at Armada troops.

"I don't get those guys, they seem to happy about destruction." Morgan says hypocritically.

"And you don't? You're the one that wants to blow this sky-high." Olivia says. Morgan looks at Olivia grinning

"Hey so do you!" She laughs. They run down into the ships engine room which is guarded by two large clockworks.

"Thats...new.." Morgan says slightly worried, she pulls out her sparklock and begins firing at them but it doesn't work. She is just about ready to go into hand to hand combat before Olivia cuts in.

"Hey watch this!" Morgan looks at the two clockworks, and notices that a scald card is stuck to their foreheads from Olivia's bow.

"How did you..." Morgan says unable to finish her sentence as the two clockworks explode, startling her.

"Oh they're treasure cards. Nothing special." She says happily. Olivia walks around the engine and secretly places a bunch of immolate and other fire treasure cards under it.

"Hey, maybe we should go, I think this is going to sink soon." Olivia says.

"A-Alright...We aren't destroying it? Bummer." Morgan frowns but sighs.

"It's for the best. I wouldn't want to leave Orion like that." She says. Morgan teleports out and most likely to Orion. Olivia walks back over to the cards, swings her hand over them and runs down the hall as fast as possible.

"Okay I think they might've fizzled." She frowns. Then, they all activate causing a huge explosion, as the fire from the explosion and the spell immolate come hurdling toward Olivia, her eyes widen and she begins to sprint down the hallway like crazy. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! I AM SUCH A FREAKING IDIOT! WHY DID I DO THAT!" She says sprinting down the hall, just when she passes some escape prisoners who were pretty creepy looking, she uses her crystal and teleport to Morgan just before she gets incinerated by the explosion as the creepy dudes did.

_Meanwhile back at Kierans Location, shortly after Morgan got back.._

Kieran is watching as the ship begins exploding.

"Kieran! Did Olivia come back yet!?" Morgan shouts worriedly.

"No..She didn't. Why?" he says.

"She was still on that ship!" Morgan shouts point at it. Kieran turns around and is about to call Cloud to take him there as fast as possible before it completely explodes. Kieran stops in his tracks and falls to his knee's looking at the ship. He doesn't know what to do. Just as he is about to bury his face in his palms, he feels someone tap his back. He looks up, and see's none other than Olivia.

"Hi there! Did you miss me?" She says with a extremely big smile. Kieran stares at her, as if he had mixed emotions at the moment.

"Olivia...Sometimes...I want to just kick you in the face...and others I just want to give you a big hug."

Kieran growls, holding back laughter.

"Is...this one of those moments where you wanna hug me?" Olivia says sweetly.

"No...Right now I wanna something _more _then _hug _you." Kieran says getting closer to her, also sounding slightly agitated.

"Whoa, Kieran, Keep it clean." Orion jokes.

"Oh nonononononononono. Its not like that. Right now at the moment I want to cut her hair very short and dye it _pink_ as punishment for scaring me like that." He says with a devilish smirk. Olivia smacks the top of his head.

"No! Don't do that! I hate pink!" She says. Kieran stands up and looks around.

"Well. That definitely wasn't the last one." He says, looking out at the distance, seeing more ships heading directly to them.

**(End of Thirteenth Chapter) **


	15. Chapter 14 The Battle over Nexus

_More Armada Airships reach Kieran and the others, and begin opening fire on the Palace, hitting some of the higher levels, mounted people come flying from the other side of the palaces grounds, and begin attacking in the ships, and a massive battle begins, just in the nick of time, Orion's friend, Ulysses arrives to help..._

"Orion! We're here to help! Magnus managed to contact us, and some other rebels, even Dante Windlass is going to help us fight the Armada!" Ulysses shouts to Orion from his ship. Orion nods and gets onto his ship, flying it straight toward the large blockade of Armada ships. Thousand of wizards because flying dragons, broomsticks, and all sorts of mounts around the Armada blockade casting spells at the ships, several large pirate ships come, bearing the symbol that the pirate Boochbeard has on his ship. Orion drives his ship directly into an Armada ship, and his crew members, Fan Flanders and Bonne Annie followed by Subodai and Sarah Steele raid the ship. Orion see's Dante's ship looming near his own, he can see Dante staring directly towards him.

"Don't think this makes us friends, Underwood! I haven't gotten the chance to beat you to a pulp yet!" Dante shouts from his ship as it passes Orion's. Orion scoffs, and smirks.

"Thats brilliant coming from you, you can't even keep your own crew in check!" Orion snaps back, ramming his ship into another Armada ship as it gets bombarded by a hailstorm of meteor strikes from several pyromancers. Several of the ships Boochbeard had sent explode into fiery balls of ruin as the sink down into the depths of the spiral, Orion gulps, Red Eyes, A Ninja pig from Mooshu who trained Orion approaches him from behind.

"We should board another ship soon, we can let another crew member pilot while we infiltrate." He says sternly.

"Orion, I got back-up already- You can stay hear an pilot." Orion finishes, and jumps off his own ship, landing on a Armada ship below his own, Kieran comes flying in on wings made of fire, and they disappear as Kieran lands on the ship, next to Orion.

"Lets finish these clockworks and get outta here." Kieran says. Kieran runs up to one and slashes it, he throws his sword at another and then shoots a minor flare at one. All the hits seemed to do heavy damage. Orion follows and pulls out a katana, and begins hacking away at the Clockworks, he kicks a few over and shoots them with a sparklock, and keeps and eye on Kieran.

"God there's so many! How the hell does this even work!?" Kieran shouts angrily, Orion shrugs.

"I always figured it was by some random miracle." he replies.

"Yeah, makes some amount of sen-LOOK OUT!" Kieran is interrupted mid-sentence as Aegis dives from somewhere above and lunges at Orion with a dagger, he misses, and almost hits Kieran who shoves Orion out of the way.

"You little snobs are going to die here." Aegis sneers, he lunges at the two more landing a few light cuts, before Kieran swiftly kicks Aegis in the stomache, Orion fires several shots from his sparklock hitting Aegis.

"Damn...you guys are pretty good, but I have some tricks up my sleeve too." he snickers and then teleports away and ends up behind Kieran and throws a knife at him, it hits Kieran in the side of his chest, Kieran shouts in pain, and pulls the knife out, holding the wound.

"D-Damn it!" Kieran falls to his knees, "Ugh...Its a deep one...that's going to leave a scar...for sure."

"Kieran stay back!" Orion swings his sword at Aegis, nearly cutting his nose, but Aegis dodges. Aegis pulls out a rapier, and charges at Orion. Aegis and Orion lock in a deadly sword-fight, moving up and down the deck, mostly cleared or Armada troops, the remaining ones, getting crushed by pieces from other boats falling. Explosions fill the air, along with fire, smoke, and screaming, and gunfire. Orion works as hard as possible to not get himself killed in the process of fighting Aegis, eventually, Orion see's an opening, and lands a hit, Aegis stumbles back, but regains his footing, and pulls out a flintlock, shooting a real projectile at Orion, hitting him in his thigh, Orion shouts in pain, put rams into Aegis, who stumbles down to the ground. Orion is ready to deal the finishing blow before Aegis teleports away, onto a smaller ship, and flies out towards Wizard City. Orion gets on a life boat, and chases him down.

"Y-Yeah...just leave me here...to rot...and die...jerk." Kieran mumbles. Kieran manages to teleport himself back to the Palace, only to be possessively hugged by Olivia.

"What happened!? Are you okay?! Do you need healing?!" she shouts worriedly, not able to get her thoughts together.

"I got a KNIFE thrown into my side, and the wound is really deep. I AM NOT ALRIGHT! OUCH!" Kieran grabs the wound after yelling, "Yeah lets get this taken care off...Orion...he is...chasing after Aegis." Kieran falls to his feet, feeling heavy from blood loss. "Wow...Olivia...you look really good in fives." Kieran, passes out.

Orion chases down Aegis towards Wizard City, for what seems like hours, although its only minutes. Orion has to defeat him before he can cause anymore harm. He knows what he has to do. Orion plans to do what needs to be done in order to save Wizard City. Orion has to kill Aegis, or he is going to kill thousands of more people. Orion reaches Olde Town just as Aegis does. Aegis fires several projectiles at some guards, severely wounding most of them, but killing two. Wizards begin to ready their spells as Orion gets out of his small raft.

"Isn't this just bloody cute?! All'a you think you can fight me? Well. Lets see how that turns out." Aegis throws knives and fires bullets like crazy, hitting entire rows of Wizards. Citizens, Students and fellow Wizards begin hitting the ground, for cover, or because of the wounds, Aegis begins laughing ecstatically, as he wounds and even kills more and more people, he notices a younger wizard is still standing, he managed to pull up a few shield spells in time to shield a large group of people. "Oh..Looky here, we got ourselves a hero?" He approaches the young wizard. He is obviously not a student at Ravenwood yet, and is someones kid. "You wanna know what I do to heroes? I gut them...I skin them...I poach them, and then sell their limbs and organs as souvenirs, collect the pelt, and then hang their skull above my fireplace as a trophy." He pulls out a knife as he gets closer, the kid begins trembling. Orion throwns a rock at Aegis's head, hitting him dead center.

"Yeah, real mature, nothing says 'threatening villain' like fighting someone who can't even spell correctly yet!" Orion shouts, Orion begins firing flurries of sparkshots at Aegis, hitting him several times. Aegis begins shooting at Orion, nearly missing all of the shots, except for a few, they draw their swords once they've reached close quarters, and begin a much more brutal fight. Orion has to win this. If he loses, more people will die, and the Armada will be closer to whatever its sinister goals are.

**(End of Chapter Fourteen) **


	16. Chapter 15: Aegis's Last Stand

_Orion and Aegis viciously hack and slash at one another blocking and dodging all attempts to wound the other, barely missing every strike... _

"Kids like YOU the soul reason that disease exists...I have to PURGE you from this world...this reality we live in, and every other reality. Wizards and Pirate pretending to be HEROES, sicken me!" Aegis shouts as he lands a heavy kick on Orions rib-cage, landing a hit on him with his sword, luckily, it was only a flesh wound.

"Y-yeah...And people like you are the reason that poverty exists, thinking you can just slaughter people because you don't like them!" Orion flips in the air and swings at Aegis's neck, but Aegis sidesteps and does an unknown hand sign, shooting a bolt of red-lightning at Orion. Orion screams in pain as the bolt hits him, he feels the energy surging through his body painfully. Orion falls to the ground and shudders a bit, but gets back up. "I'm not going to let some freak beat me!" Orion sprints at Aegis and swings his sword at Aegis's head, he blocks, he kicks at his chest, Aegis grabs Orion's leg, and gets ready to cut it off, but just in the blink of an eye, he shoots Aegis in the face with his sparklock causing Aegis to stumble back a few feet covering his face.

"Arrrrrrrrgh! You little brat! I'll KILL you!" Aegis madly dashes at Orion with his sword attacking with an incredible speed, Orion is barely able to keep up, he gets several light cuts and a few deep ones, Orion can feel his body getting heavier, quickly, but he manages to land another lucky blow on Aegis with his sword. Aegis clenches his upper arm, blood is pouring out from behind his hand. "Your a tricky little bastard, ain'tcha?"

"If your so against magic, why do you use it?" Orion asks Aegis, ignoring his remark.

"Against magic? No no no...I'm not against it...I think the way you all use it is _wrong._ 'Oh, lets use magic to make peoples lives better! It'll be so great!' WRONG! Its because that mindset that people always end up dead, and think they can fix it, but they fail miserably. That man, Malistare...was an _idiot. _He had no idea what he was doing...I, on the other hand, could've helped him. But he was a fool...he wouldn't have accepted my help, even if I met him. He died because you aren't taught the full power of magic, you are only taught a small fraction of magic...there are tons of undiscovered forms of Magic. Has Kieran told you that? I know that your Witchdoctor friends don't teach Voodoo at Ravenwood. Wizards don't teach any Witchdoctors or other people Pyromancy or Thaumaturgy. I bet Kieran hasn't even _heard _of Voodoo. Y'see, if everyone was just taught how POWERFUL they could be, this wouldn't happen."

"So killing people is the best option?" Orion snaps back.

"If change won't happen, force it to happen. I like to see myself as someone who will bring this plain of existence into a new era of discovery...where we will find our true potential, and create a society where the weak and needy are stomped out by the strong and powerful. We live in a society where we try to accommodate for everyone, making them weaker and weaker. We try to please everyone so much, they go into life with a false view...in life, in its oldest, most ancient form...only the strong survived. And the same applies to now. At Wysteria, had you fools not shown up, they would've all died. They aren't taught how to deal with combat as well as you are here...but even you guys have a few problems. Dragonspyre academy was the only place to get this correct."

"They destroyed themselves with power because they had that exact same mindset!"

"They destroyed themselves because the morons running the place hid the truth and tried to make things easier for the weaklings!"

Orion clenches his fists, and sprints at Aegis, striking with tons of power, Aegis is taken aback by the immense strength, but parries and stabs Orion. Orion's eyes widen in pain and he screams in pain, and then coughs out some blood, Aegis begins choking him, shoving the blade in deeper, "You had me going there for a second, but you're just an idiot, like everyone else. Did you listen to a word I said? Its because idiots like you that we-" Aegis is cut off by Orion shoving Aegis's own gun into his own mouth, Aegis tries to pull Orion's arm away but he won't let it budge.

"I-I'm tired...of hearing your voice...its annoying." Orion says tiredly, pulling the trigger. The gunshot echoes throughout Olde Town, and Aegis's head explodes into a gory mess, his body falls to the ground and twitches, Orion falls on the ground and limps a few feet away before passing out from blood loss. Several life wizards make their way over to him to fix him up. A student looks out into the distance, in the direction of Nexus City, and begins cheering. Just at that moment, several ships with the same flag as Magnus's private ship, arrive, and begin to open fire on the remaining Armada ships, destroying almost all of them within a few minutes.

_A about a week later, repairs are nearing completion, and the death toll has been taken, families are notified and are told what happened. The Resistance Magnus worked with helps with the repairs in Wysteria and Wizard City, and Kieran also pitches in, by having Nexus City serve as a shelter for the time being. Orion's wounds have healed, and he has reported his progress with his gem to Avery and Boochbeard._

Early Morning...

Orion and Morgan are packing up their things into their ship, with the crew that came with them. Kieran approaches them.

"Leaving already?" Kieran says, soundly slightly disappointed. "Damn, I was hoping we could get a drink. I could tell you about one of my friends named Kane."

"Another Kane? How many people do you know have duplicate names dude?" Orion teases. "Don't tell me, it'd ruin the effect that all your friends have the same first names." Orion continues to tease.

"Yeah well, it wouldn't be that far off. So, where you heading too?" Kieran asks. "My friend was heading to his homeworld...I think it was..._Zafaria?_"

"What did he look like...I was there only a short time before getting here, although it was only for food."

"He's about my height, short black hair, light blue eyes, his bangs split. Pale skin."

"No. I would've remembered if I saw something like that there, even if it was only for a few minutes. Did he say where he lived there?"

"Yeah, the Baobab Crossroads."

"Interesting...I would've seen him then."

Kieran stands in silence for a bit, but shrugs it off. "Well Orion. It was nice meeting you. Kieran extends his hand out, and Orion extends his, they shake hands.

"Morgan, you be careful with Orion, you don't wanna break him anymore then he already is." Olivia comes from behind Kieran, teasing the other couple.

"Oh...don't worry. I'll be careful. Won't I _Orion~..." _Morgan teases Orion, spinning a clump of his hair around her finger. She kisses him on the cheek, as Orion blushes deeply, and shakes hands with Olivia. "Nice meetin' ya!"

With that said, Orion and Morgan board their ship, and sail off into the morning. Kieran looks at Olivia, then looks at the tons of people that are currently homeless, staying at their town until further notice.

"So. What now?" Kieran asks

"I got a few ideas." Olivia says with a smile.

The two walk off happily, and get on two of their mounts and fly after Orion's ship. Orion's ship passes through the skies of Wizard City, the eventually passes Magnus's larger ship, where he is with the resistance. He see's Orion, and waves goodbye, Kieran and Olivia wave to him too, to which he also responds to them. Kieran and Olivia stop after a few miles, as Orion's ship disappears from their point of view. They smile at one another, and fly down towards Wizard City happily.

**(End of Chapter Fifteenth) **


	17. Epilouge: The Land Of The Falling Sky

_On the other side of the Spiral, a boy with short black hair, a split in the bangs, and pale skin with light blue eyes, is sleeping in tribal clothes. He is in the world "Azteca," His home-world..._

He wakes up, and adjusts his cloth so its on correctly and covering himself the right way and grabs two small daggers_. _He leaves a small hut and walks down a few streets. He chats with a store clerk and gets a fruit, and walks up to a pair of Velociraptors guards in the town called, "The Zocalo." One of them smiles at him, as if he where an old friend, and nods, and walks away. The boy wears the exact same clothes as they do, although they are tailored for someone his height. He watches over the people, as they continue through their own business.

"Its just the same as when I left it 6 years ago...Everyone still stares up at the sky; Waiting. Expecting. Praying. In the end...its all_ useless_ anyway. No matter how much we **hope **and **dream** and **pray, **its still there the next day." He says to himself. "Everyday its the same thing. Wake up, do your duty...and pray that tomorrow comes by." He stares up at the sky, and looks directly at a massive comet. "**Xibalba.** The Aztecan word for _'Hell.'_ Fitting considering its a giant comet that threatens to destroy this entire world and completely shatter it into thousands of pieces. The day that Xibalba falls...will be the day that all hell reigns lose." He jokes darkly to himself. "I'd rather be back _there. _With my friends...but my family needs me. I can't leave them. Not yet." He sighs. He eventually sits down and kicks a few pebbles out of boredom, but remains at his post. He wants to walk, but he'd be breaking the rules. Eventually, his boredom gets the better of him, and he walks around through the streets of The Zocalo.

"At this rate...if I don't leave soon I'll never see them again. I don't want that. For my friends...or family. Crap what am I supposed to do? Maybe..I can convince my parents to move to Wizard City? But...everyone would find out...no one here wants to trouble people..." He begins thinking to himself on some way he can save his family and isn't paying attention to where he is walking. He bumps into a female dinosaur carrying a fruit basket, a yellow triceratops. She squeals out of surprise, but turns to the boy.

"Oh what are you doing over here, shouldn't you be on guard duty?" She says. "What are you doing all the way over her?"

"Yeah. I got bored." He sighs. He stares up at her, and looks off into the distance. "I really wanna stay here with you guys longer but...I'm afraid...and I want to see my friends again."

"Its going to be fine. Everyone will be okay-" She stops. She can see that he is worried. "What is it? Tell me whats bothering you. My son."

"Mom...I know that when my real parents died, you promised them that you would take care of me...and I know why you want me to keep this world secret...but we can't anymore...if we keep keeping it a secret...I just feel like something bad will happen..." He sighs. "My friends are worried sick about me, and I've been so busy keeping the riots and the undead from the mines under control I just wonder if I didn't come here would I not be so...worried? Its not myself I'm scared for but everyone else. I've always been one of the smarter people, and stronger too. Even my friends know that, but if I left what would the guards do without me?"

"Well they did hold up pretty well without you." She says.

"I suppose so...but...still." He sits down on a rock. "I'm more worried about _her." _

"Your girlfriend?" His mother asks.

"Yeah. She must be worried sick. Worse then the others." He adds. "What if they find out I've been lying all these years?"

"They are your friends. They wouldn't care as long as your alive."

"Yeah. But..still...what if they somehow manage to find this place, and its to late? What if they die here because I couldn't help them?" He says. "I guess...I shouldn't think about it too much. I'm...thinking on going back in a few days...Although I don't want too..."

She smiles at him. And pats his back lovingly. "You've always been a good boy, always worrying about others and putting them before you...even though you aren't my own child by blood, I still care for you just as much as I would've cared for my own child...you've made my and my husbands life amazing, and your parents were always good friends out ours...if they saw you today they would be proud beyond their wildest dreams, so don't be so hard on yourself, alright..._**Kane?**_"

**(End of the Story)**


End file.
